Unexpected return
by Claire01
Summary: Kane returns to Summer Bay, disrupting the Sutherlands lives once more.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsty walked, arm in arm with her sister along the beach. They had just about put the last year behind them. Kirsty didn't know if Dani had forgiven her for her relationship with Kane, but she didn't dare ask in fear of rocking the boat. With Shelley gone, it was more important than ever for the family to stick together. They were getting their lives on track. Dani had Scott, Jade had Nick and she had Seb. Seb wasn't her ideal boyfriend, but he was sweet and kind, and she felt she could talk to him about anything. And he loved her. All she wanted after the mess with Dylan was stability in her life. And that's what she had, although life wasn't perfect.   
  
"We're going away for the week - just me and Scott. He's got this cottage out in the country - it belongs to his Dad but he's away in Portugal for a few months so he said we could have the run of the place..."  
  
Kirsty had never seen Dani so happy. After her failed relationships with Will and Josh she deserved some happiness. And Scott seemed like a nice enough bloke. And he loved Dani, that much was obvious. And Dani didn't stop talking about him.   
  
Dani was trying her hardest to pull the family back together after Shelley's departure. Looking after the family with Rhys. She was trying hard to rebuild a relationship with Kirsty but at the back of her mind Kirsty's betrayal remained. Kane's name was never mentioned. They didn't want to open up old wounds.   
  
"...Apparently Scott's had to pull a few strings with his new partner to let him take time off from the boat"  
  
Dani stared dreamily across the beach. She was on her way to the wharf to meet up with Scott to finalise the arrangements for their holiday. It was likely that they would leave the following day - that's if Scott could talk his business partner around. Seeing as they had only just set out, Scott wasn't sure if he's be able to get the time he wanted off. A figure descended the steps from the wharf and made its way towards them. Dani instantly recognised Scott and grinned as he approached.  
  
"Sorted. I've got the whole week off"  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"We could be out of Summer Bay tonight"  
  
Kirsty felt a bit awkward, as if she was coming between them.   
  
"I should probably get back - I've got heaps of homework"  
  
She was getting behind at school. She had always hated it and that hadn't changed, despite her enthusiasm to succeed in becoming a PE teacher. Everyone else believed she could do it, but she was finding it hard to believe in herself.   
  
Kirsty turned and walked away up the beach, leaving Dani and Scott alone. Everyone seemed to be happy except her. She was content, but never happy.  
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Scott carries Dani's bags out to his car as Dani bids farewell to her family. Rhys looks awkward. He finds it hard to let any of his family go, even for a short while. Especially Dani, who had been his rock ever since Shelley left. Dani had held the family together when he was falling apart and he was proud of her. She had been through so much in the past few years and had still managed to come out happy.   
  
"Bye Dad - I'll call you when I get there"  
  
Rhys nods at her, smiling as she climbs into the passenger seat beside Scott. The car starts up and rolls down the road as he, Kirsty, Jade and Max look on.   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dinner time  
  
Dani's absence was obvious. There was just the four of them sat around the table and no one knew quite what to say. There was a time at which there was seven of them sat down to family dinner. But now Shelley, Brodie and Dani were missing the atmosphere wasn;t the same. Kirsty frowned.  
  
"I forgot to ask Scott if I could have the spare first aid box off the boat for tomorrow"  
  
Kirsty was in charge of organising the school sports day at Summer Bay High. Sally had thought that she would enjoy the challenge and Kirsty had been grateful for the opportunity. Rhys replied  
  
"Dani mentioned that when she called earlier - Scott says it's on the boat in the crew room - you can just go and get it at any time"  
  
"Right - I should probably get down to the wharf after dinner - I need it for tomorrow morning... do you want to come with me Jade?"  
  
Kirsty didn't like the thought of going down to the wharf alone. It brought back too many memories. The happy times she had shared there with Kane. The following heartache.  
  
"I can't - I said I'd meet Nick. Anyway, I thought you were seeing Seb after dinner"  
  
"I'll have to be late - I won't have time to get it tomorrow before school."  
  
.......................................  
  
MV PRESSLER  
  
Kirsty climbs on board glancing around to try and locate any sign of life. It is a reasonably large boat, about the size of the Mirigini. Scott owned half of it and his mystery partner the other half. Kirsty hadn't met him yet. He didn't think Dani had met him either. Apparently he and Scott hadn't known each other long - they had just struck up a friendship over a pint and realised they both wanted the same thing - to own their own boat some day.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kirsty entered the cabin and walked through onto the other side of the boat. She raised her voice. She thought it best that someone knew she was there in case they found her going through the crew room.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
She heard footsteps behind her from within the cabin and spun round, startled that whoever it was hadn't made their presence known through a verbal greeting.   
  
Her heat skipped a beat as she turned to come face to face with Kane, looking just as awkward as her.  
  
"Kane..."  
  
Her voice was weak. It reminded her of the time when she had come face to face with him on the MV Mirigini. Only this time it wasn't fear that made her speechless, it was excitement and amazement. She didn't know how to react after all this time. He hadn't changed much even in fourteen months. He looked just as stunned as her and spoke with the same awkward tone.  
  
"Kirst... hi" 


	2. Chapter 2

They stood awkwardly. Kane hadn't expected seeing her again to be so awkward. It brought all the feelings back. Excitement, love, heartache. Kane ran the last words he had said to her through in his mind - 'I never want to see you again'. He never meant them. He hoped that she didn't think he did. He hoped that she had received his letter. Every word was true. He would always love her. That was one of his reasons for returning to the Bay. He had completed his TAFE course at another town about a hundred miles up the coast and had only returned following his aunts death, which meant that he inherited her house. He had decided to stick around, in the hope that Kirsty would still have feelings for him. Kirsty stammered.   
  
"Kane... what...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question..."  
  
The last place he was expecting to run into her was on the MV Pressler. He wasn't prepared for this. She looked puzzled. He continued.  
  
"...this is my boat"  
  
They had obviously got their wires crossed somewhere.  
  
"This is Scott's boat"  
  
Kirsty suddenly realised that Kane must be the mystery business partner. Kane seemed to be oblivious to who Scott was. Dani's boyfriend. Kane was confused now.  
  
"You know Scott?"  
  
Kirsty was alarmed. Scott had always talked of his partner so highly. What would happen when the truth was revealed?  
  
"Yeah... he's seeing Dani"  
  
A look of sheer horror and disbelief spread over Kane's face. Scott was going to hate him. He should have known better than to go into business with someone he hardly knew. They had just struck up a friendship so quickly. It had felt right.   
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't have gone into business with the guy, would I?"  
  
Kane is agitated now. He and Scott had got on so well and now that was ruined. Scott had been a good friend. He had supported him through the death of his aunt and Kane had told him almost everything - except for the history with Dani. His biggest regret.   
  
It was his aunt's money that had allowed him to buy the share in the boat. He had inherited everything when she died. She had been proud of him for completing his TAFE course. The first person in the family to get a proper education.  
  
Kirsty looks awkward. She can tell how this information has affected Kane. He glances at her apologetically.   
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
Another awkward silence follows. Kane was beating himself up inside. What would Scott say when he found out what he had done to Dani? Kirsty decides to change the subject  
  
"So you finished your TAFE course then?"  
  
"Yeah - finished it a couple of months ago... then... then my aunt died - "  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Kirsty knew that it was the typical thing to say but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled weakly. His aunts' death had hit him hard. He had no family around to support him now.   
  
"I used the money from her will to buy the boat... so every cloud..."  
  
He shuffles his feet anxiously and clears his throat.   
  
"Anyway - did you decide what you wanted to do with your life?"  
  
"Yeah... I went back to school"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad"  
  
That was a lie. She was struggling at the minute. Mr Fisher was constantly going on at her about being behind. The only lesson she enjoyed was PE.   
  
He smiles nervously. They couldn't find words to say to each other. Kirsty remembered her reason for coming.   
  
"Anyway, Scott said I could borrow the spare first aid kit - I'm organising the school sports day tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, right, I'll fetch it for you"  
  
Kane was flustered. He couldn't believe he was back. He couldn't believe he was talking to Kirsty again after all this time. She was all he had thought about for the last fourteen months. The thought of her had kept him going. Motivated him to continue with his TAFE course through all the heartache.   
  
Kane disappears through a door and Kirsty wanders onto the deck. She couldn't quite believe he was back. Part of her was delighted to see him but part of her was anxious not to let things go the same way again. She had much more to lose this time. She was only just getting things back on track with Dani.   
  
After a minute or so Kane re-emerges, handing Kirsty the first aid kit.  
  
"Thanks... I should probably get back..."  
  
"Yeah... maybe we could meet up tomorrow sometime - we've got a lot of catching up to do"  
  
He didn't want to sound pushy but he had missed her so much. There had been a number of times that he had picked up the phone to call her, just to hear her voice but had failed to dial the last number, telling himself she would be better off without him.   
  
"Kane..."  
  
Kirsty sighed  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea... you see, I'm seeing someone"  
  
Kane's heart sank and he tried vainly to cover his disappointment. He forced a smile.  
  
"Right... well, I guess I'll see you around then"  
  
"Yeah... bye"  
  
Kirsty turned and walked away hurriedly. Kane turned to stare out to sea, obvious disappointment in his face. He didn't know what he had expected. Of course she had found someone else. She was smart, beautiful and funny. Of course someone better would have come along. It was inevitable. But that didn't take away the pain.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Early evening  
  
Kirsty enters. There is no one around and she goes straight to her room. Jade would be out with Nick and Rhys was probably at the kiosk. She could hear Max upstairs in his room. She lay down on her bed and gazed at the ceiling, her thoughts on Kane. She wished she had asked him why he was back but it had all been so awkward. Had he returned for her? She didn't know whether or not to mention his return to anyone. They'd find out sooner or later anyway. Off Scott or Dani. And if she told them it'd just make Rhys suspicious that there was something going on. She'd be under surveillance from the whole family and she couldn't face that.   
  
She heard someone downstairs. Jade's voice drifted up and Kirsty slipped underneath the bed covers, closing her eyes. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Kirsty emerges from the hallway, looking bedraggled having had a rough night. Rhys is on the computer and there is no sign of anyone else.   
  
"Morning - you're a bit late aren't you?"  
  
Rhys continues to stare at the computer screen blankly. Kirsty checks the clock. 8:00. She panicked.  
  
"Dad - why didn't you wake me? I've got to be in school in half an hour"  
  
"I've just got up myself Kirst - I assumed you'd have left with Jade earlier"  
  
"Can you drive me to school? Please Dad - you know how hard I've worked on this sports day"  
  
He looks up at his daughters pleading face and across at the clock before nodding obediently. He had been impressed at the effort and dedication she had put into it.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Afternoon  
  
Kirsty and Jade walk into the house, arm in arm.  
  
"Well I think you did a great job"  
  
The sports day had gone off with only minor hitches. Sally had been impressed by Kirsty's organisational skills although Kirsty's heart hadn't been in it. Her mind had been elsewhere all day.  
  
Rhys emerges from the hall, a thundery expression on his face.  
  
"Kirsty, I think we need to have a talk" 


	3. Chapter 3

"I've just had a call from Mr Fisher"  
  
Kirsty looks at him nervously. She knew what was coming. Jade walks through into the hallway, leaving them alone.   
  
"He's not impressed by your lack of commitment to subjects other than PE. Your failure to hand in assignments on time - if at all and your poor attention in lessons. And that's just the start"  
  
Kirsty couldn't help it. She had always despised school. The only reason she went back was because she realised she couldn't do what she wanted without her HSC. Rhys was getting madder.   
  
"Kirsty - you made the decision to go back to school and Mr Fisher was kind enough to give you a place so the least you can do is make an effort"  
  
"Just leave it Dad!"  
  
Kirsty turned to walk away. She was fed up of school. She was fed up of her life.   
  
"No I won't leave it - you're going to end up messing your life up again if you carry on like this - and this time don't think you'll get any support from me"  
  
Kirsty is still turned away from him and she makes a face, proceeding towards the door. She couldn't bear to listen to her father telling her what a failure she is.  
  
"Don't walk away from me. I want you to go up to your room and finish that assignment for tomorrow"  
  
Kirsty storms out of the door, refusing to listen to her Dad. She can hear him yelling after her but she just spends up, eager to get as far away from the caravan park as possible.   
  
....................................  
  
WHARF  
  
Kirsty walks briskly down the wharf in the direction of the MV Pressler. She didn't know why she had come here. Seb was her boyfriend now. She should want to cry on his shoulder but for some reason she needed Kane's support. Seb would listen, but he couldn't understand her. Not in the way Kane did. The feelings had come back to her earlier. They were older, but apart from that nothing had changed. Kane was still the same person she trusted and cared for. She reached the boat and climbed on board. The deck was in a bit of a state. The boat had obviously been out that afternoon. She could hear faint voices from the other end of the boat but she couldn't hear Kane. She stepped down into the cabin, and gazed around, anxiously looking for any sign of him. She knew he would be on board. It was either he or Scott who took the cruises out and Scott was away.  
  
"Kirst?"  
  
She turned to see him stood in the doorway. He wasn't sure how to react to this surprise visit. He could see that she looked distressed. He stepped towards her, a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded unconvincingly. She felt a bit stupid, running to him for support over something small like this. Her Dad really would explode if he knew where she was and who she was with.  
  
"It's just... school and everything... Dad's putting too so much pressure on me to do well and I... I just can't deal with it"  
  
He smiled sympathetically, not knowing what to say. Would she accept comfort from him? If not, why was she here? He was secretly pleased that she had chosen to come to him for support. It felt like old times. He stepped cautiously closer to her. They were within inches of one another and he put his arm out, squeezing her arm comfortingly. He hated seeing her upset. He just wished he could be there for her all the time.  
  
"What would you rather be doing - I mean, if you weren't at school?"  
  
She didn't have a clue. She would be back at square one if she left school. She loved PE and she was determined to become a PE teacher but all the academic work was weighing her down. She couldn't stand it. And Rhys was constantly comparing her to Jade. Jade, who wanted to become a doctor. Jade, who always did so well in everything. It made her feel like the black sheep of the family. The one who always went wrong somewhere.   
  
"It's not that I don't want to be there... it's just... well I don't like being there - does that make sense?"  
  
She couldn't put her thoughts into words. The frustration of trying her best and always failing. Never meeting everyone's expectations. Kane was the only one who had never put pressure on her. The only one that she could truly be herself with. He didn't expect anything of her.   
  
He nodded, the edges of his mouth curved upwards in a faint smile.  
  
"You'll be out of there before you know it with a job and neat income, living in your dream home - stained glass windows, the works"  
  
She laughed half-heartedly. She raised her hand to her face, brushing back her hair anxiously.   
  
"I just feel like I'm going mad. I feel like I'm trapped - "  
  
She broke off and sighed, looking across at him. His arm was still resting on her shoulder and it was comforting. Reassuring. She moved herself closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and nestling her head into his shirt, closing her eyes. It all felt so familiar. So comforting just to have Kane by her side once more. She sunk deeper into his arms and rested there for what seemed like forever. He held her close, not wanting to let her go.  
  
Finally, she raised her body off him and they gazed into one another's eyes for a moment lovingly. Kirsty looked away and broke the silence.   
  
"I've got to go"  
  
Kirsty was flustered now. She kept telling herself that she was with Seb, and a repeat fiasco with Kane could only cause more trouble. She couldn't hurt her family again. And Seb didn't deserve this. She couldn't betray him. She noted the brief look of disappointment that passed over Kane's face as she left hurriedly. He stared after her as she climbed back onto the wharf and walked away, becoming a speck in the distance.  
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty enters. She has almost forgotten about the argument with Rhys. All she had thought about on her way back was Kane. How good it had felt to fall into his arms. She had felt complete. Happy for the first time in ages. Seb stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"There you are - I thought we were going to see a film tonight"  
  
"She's not going anywhere - she's got homework to do"  
  
Rhys voice boomed in from the hallway.   
  
"Yeah - I've got an assignment due tomorrow."  
  
She didn't want to do the assignment but she couldn't bear the thought of going out with Seb. Pretending to be the perfect couple. She was glad to have an excuse.   
  
"Right... some other time then?"  
  
Seb sounded disappointed.   
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kirsty tried not to sound uncaring.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
Seb walked over to her and bent in to kiss her on the lips. She moved slightly so he kissed her cheek instead. He looked a little put out by her reaction but didn't say anything. He smiled and left through the front door. Kirsty glanced at her father before walking up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.   
  
Rhys looked after her. Maybe the argument had done some good if Kirsty had chosen her studies over a date with Seb. He was surprised to say the least, but he didn't want to say anything in case he discouraged her.   
  
In her room, Kirsty opens her jewellery box and goes through it slowly. She pulls out a ring. The ring Kane gave her that day by the stream. She hadn't taken it out for ages. She hadn't needed to. She thought that she was over him but now all the feelings had returned. She slipped the ring onto her finger and stroked it thoughtfully before opening a drawer in the desk and rifling through it, finally pulling out a letter. The letter Kane had sent her all those months ago. She had read that so many times since she had got it. It gave her motivation to do well. Kane had believed she could do well. He had believed in her more than anyone ever had. She reads the letter through again, a slight smile on her face. She remembered the first time she had read it, down on the beach. It had been so upsetting. The letter had symbolised the end. But now it was all starting again. She pulled out her schoolbooks and sat down, determined to complete the assignment.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Kirsty sits in front of the television in the school uniform. Jade rushes around getting ready for school, having slept in. Kirsty had been awake for most of the night, trying to make sense of her feelings.  
  
"I've still got to pack my bag and Nick and Seb will be here any minute"  
  
"I almost forgot - I've got to be in early today - I have to talk to Sally"  
  
Kirsty got up. She wondered if Jade could tell that she was lying. She just didn't want to confront Seb. It didn't feel right. Not after she'd spent all night thinking about Kane. She picked up her bag and made her way towards the door.   
  
"Bye Dad, see you later Jade"  
  
....................................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kirsty walks along the beach staring out to sea thoughtfully. She slumped down onto the sand. She didn't feel like going into school. Part of her wanted to head down to the wharf but she knew it wouldn't be right. She had been trying to do the right thing for months and she couldn't let everyone down now.   
  
MV PRESSLER  
  
Kane leans on the side of the boat, staring out to sea. His mind is on Kirsty. He knew that coming back wouldn't be easy but at the back of his mind there had always been the hope that Kirsty would welcome him back into her life. He was dreading Scott's return. Would Scott want to know him when he knew what he had done to Dani? And what would become of the business? He had thought he was getting his life back on track but now it was falling to pieces again. Scott was sure to hate him. Like Josh had done. And like Will before him. He sunk his head into his hands. One mistake and it kept coming back to haunt him.   
  
....................................  
  
DINER  
  
Lunch-time  
  
Nick, Jade, Kirsty and Nick sit in the corner table. They had all noticed how distant Kirsty had been that morning. How tense she was whenever she made physical contact with Seb. Jade knew something was wrong but couldn't work out what. Kirsty just got very defensive whenever she tried to talk to her.  
  
Seb was all too aware of Kirsty's odd behaviour. He had tried to talk to her but she had repeatedly thrown the conversation back in his face. He couldn't understand it, they could normally talk about anything. They were best friends as well as partners. Kirsty usually always came to him when she had a problem. The only obvious answer would be that she was having second thoughts about them. But things had been going so well recently.   
  
Kirsty stared down into her chocolate milkshake, swirling the straw around in the glass aimlessly, a thoughtful frown on her face.   
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
She looked up, disorientated at her sister.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Dad suggested that we could go camping for the weekend - us, him and Max. We haven't had a holiday in ages"  
  
They hadn't had any spare money in ages. Not after the caravan park was almost demolished by Josh. The family had only just got back on an even keel.   
  
"All four of us?"  
  
"Yeah - he said something about wanting male company for a change"  
  
Kirsty smiles faintly.   
  
"Sounds good"  
  
She had to make an effort. Maybe this would help her take her mind off things. Off Kane. She knew it would be best for her to make a go of things with Seb. Her family approved of Seb whereas Kane was never going to be on their Christmas card list. Seeing Kane could only ever cause heartache for the family. And that's one thing they didn't need right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAMPSITE  
  
Kirsty sits glumly on a log, watching as Rhys, Nick, Max and Seb try unsuccessfully to light a campfire. Jade watches, giving them less than helpful advice, none of them having a clue and Rhys getting more worked up every minute. She couldn't get into the spirit of things. This was meant to be a break. A chance to relax. Rhys had hoped that she would buck her ideas up after some time away but was disappointed that she had decided to isolate herself from everyone.   
  
"Come and give us a hand Kirst"  
  
Jade made an attempt to get her sister involved in the activities. She couldn't understand Kirsty's attitude. She knew that there was more to it than boredom of school but she couldn't work it out. Everytime she tried to talk to Kirsty about it Kirsty said she was fine.  
  
Kirsty looks up at her twin and smiles faintly.   
  
"I think it's a case of too many cooks already"  
  
She watched, a slight look of amusement on her face as the men quarrelled between themselves. She sighed and rose to her feet.   
  
"I'm going to go for a walk"  
  
"Do you want some company?"  
  
Kirsty answered bluntly.  
  
"No, I just need some space to think"  
  
She got up and wandered off away, heading towards a cluster of trees. Jade stared after her, puzzled. She wished that Kirsty would talk to her. They could usually talk about anything but something had changed over the past few days and she couldn't work it out.   
  
WHARF  
  
Kane sits alone beneath the wharf, running sand through his fingers thoughtfully. Wondering if he had made the biggest mistake of his life fourteen months ago by letting Kirsty go. Things would never be the same. He was the only one who hadn't moved on. He was seriously considering leaving the Bay again. Once Scott returned all hell would break loose. There wasn't much to keep him in Summer Bay if Kirsty no longer wanted him. He could sell up the boat and the house and make a clean break somewhere where no one knew him. Maybe he could find love again. He didn't believe in love until he met Kirsty. And if it could happen onc, surely it could happen again. Even for him.  
  
CAMPSITE  
  
Kirsty sits alone amongst some trees, rotating Kane's ring slowly around on her finger. She didn't even know why she was wearing it. She felt like she was betraying Seb already. And he was oblivious. No one else had noticed the significance of the ring. Seb was the perfect boyfriend and she didn't want to break his heart. Problem was, she didn't love him. She had tried but she just couldn't. Her relationship with Kane had been passionate. Exciting. And with Seb there was no passion or excitement. Just security.   
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
Jade shouts from the direction of their pitch. She stumbles to her feet and waves towards her sister, walking slowly back to the tents. She and Jade were to share one, Nick and Seb another and Rhys and Max were to share the third. Jade had wanted to swap with Seb so that she could share with Nick but Kirsty had managed to dissuade her with the threat of Rhys finding out. The truth was that she didn't want to have to share with Seb. It was too intimate. She thought back to the night she and Kane had spent in his car. How Kane had come into the back when she was cold. How it had felt to lie in his arms. She couldn't imagine that with Seb.   
  
She approached the tents and could see the fire was now alight. The sun was starting to set and darkness was falling on the countryside.   
  
.......................................  
  
TENT  
  
Late night  
  
Kirsty lay awake. The only things she could hear was Jade's gentle breathing as she slept. But Kirsty couldn't sleep. She was trying to make sense of her feelings. They had to spend two days here but all she wanted to do was go home. She couldn't face it. The evening had been hard enough. Smiling and pretending she was fine. Trying to make the most of her relationship with Seb. Trying to hide the fact that she would much rather be there with Kane. She turned onto her side, closing her eyes. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Kirst?"  
  
Her restlessness had woken Jade. Kirsty said nothing.   
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't sleep"  
  
Kirsty answered bluntly. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Kirsty frowned in the darkness. Why did Jade have to be so concerned about her?   
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kirsty snapped and Jade was taken aback. Kirsty apologised hurriedly.  
  
"Jade, I'm sorry... it's just I'd rather be at home - I'm fed up with already"  
  
Rhys hadn't even let her bring her phone. He had brought his but he was insistent that this should be a 'back-to-basics' holiday.   
  
.......................................  
  
SALLY'S HOUSE  
  
Morning  
  
A knock on the door. Sally answers and is stunned to come face to face with Kane.  
  
"Is Flynn in?"  
  
Kane shuffles awkwardly, not sure how to behave in front of Flynn's wife. She remembered the look she had gave him at the music festival, when she and Flynn had found him and Kirsty in the back of the van. What must she have thought?  
  
"Um, yeah"  
  
Almost on cue, Flynn walks through, topless with a towel draped over his shoulders having just had a shower. He stops dead when he sees Kane in the doorway.  
  
"Kane... g'day mate"  
  
He couldn't hide his surprise very well. He had never expected to see Kane back in the Bay after all that had happened. He had expected Kane to have a new life somewhere else by now.  
  
"Flynn... I need to talk to you"  
  
Flynn had certainly changed. Married. A new haircut. Kane felt awkward just turning up on his doorstep like this.  
  
"Right... just give me a minute mate"  
  
"It's alright - I was just leaving anyway."  
  
Sally picks up her bag off the sofa and pecks Flynn on the cheek. Kane moves aside to let her out, before stepping inside cautiously. In the meantime, Flynn has picked up a shirt off a chair and has put it on hurriedly. He invited Kane to sit down and Kane took a seat awkwardly. Flynn looked down at him, unsure of what to say to his former client.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you back..."  
  
"No... my aunt died and I decided to move back into her house"  
  
Flynn was relieved that his reason for returning didn't seem to be based on Kirsty.   
  
"How are you coping?"  
  
"Yeah, not bad. Look, Flynn - I've gone into business with Scott Hunter"  
  
Flynn raised his eyebrows, the impact of this hitting him instantly. Kane just needed someone to talk to and aside from Kirsty, Flynn was the only person he could think to come to.   
  
"You do know who he is?"  
  
"I only found out he was seeing Dani a couple of days ago when I bumped into Kirsty"  
  
Flynn frowned. It looked like history could be repeating itself but he didn't say anything. Instead he let Kane continue.   
  
"Scott doesn't know who I am yet - he's away for the week. How do you reckon he'll react when he finds out?"  
  
Kane had never seen Scott lose his rag before and was genuinely concerned about how he might react to the news. Whether Scott would be able to see that he had changed. Whether they could still have a working relationship. Kane genuinely liked Scott. He was a good friend and he didn't want to lose that. It seemed inevitable.  
  
"I couldn't say"  
  
Kane sighed, exasperated. Flynn could at least try to be helpful.   
  
"You've spoken to Kirsty then..."  
  
Kane knew Flynn would mention that. He didn't want Flynn interfering again. He'd had enough of that last time. Flynn trying to give him advice. He had walked up and down the beach numerous times that morning and the night before, hoping that he would run into Kirsty. Kane bites his tongue and doesn't reply.  
  
"You know she's seeing Seb?"  
  
Kane nodded slowly. He found it hard to believe that Kirsty could be serious about anyone else. He had thought that they were soul mates. It tore him up to think that she was with someone else.   
  
CAMPSITE  
  
Kirsty stared numbly into the fire. She had had an awful night. She just wanted to go home. She wasn't in the mood for this holiday. Everyone else was in such a good mood. There was a game of football underway not far away but she didn't fancy it.   
  
Rhys approached her and crouched down next to her.  
  
"Are you alright Kirst?"  
  
Kirsty avoided eye contact with her Dad.  
  
"I just don't feel very well"  
  
Kirsty hoped that he would accept this. The look on his face told her that he had. He didn't think there was any reason for her to lie. It made sense that she hadn't been taking part in the fun and games if she was ill.   
  
"You should go for a lie down"  
  
"I can't sleep. I've been up all night"  
  
That much was true. Rhys looked at her with concern.  
  
"Do you mind if we go home?"  
  
She looked at her father hopefully. He looked reluctant.  
  
"I mean, you could just drive me home and come back here - I'd be fine on my own"  
  
Rhys considers her proposition. She was old enough to look after herself.   
  
"Well, if that's what you want"  
  
Kirsty smiles at him gratefully.  
  
.......................................  
  
DINER  
  
Kane and Flynn sit in the corner booth. They had done a lot of catching up and Kane had cleverly managed to avoid bringing Kirsty up in the conversation. It was a hard topic for him and he couldn't bear to discuss his feelings with Flynn. He would only try to tell him that he should leave it.   
  
"I thought that starting out in business with Scott would be a new start - I'd just finished at TAFE and that's what I wanted to do... me and Scott got on great... what's he going to think of me now?"  
  
Flynn thinks for as moment.  
  
"I can't answer that one for you... but I know that Scott's a pretty understanding bloke... I think it's Dani that'll be the worst affected by all this"  
  
Kane frowns, unconvinced. Will and Josh had both gone berserk so why shouldn't Scott.   
  
"If you want my advice it would be to cut all ties to the Sutherlands - for your sake as much as theirs"  
  
Flynn could sense that Kirsty was on Kane's mind. The way Kane had avoided the subject told him as much.  
  
"I've got to get to work but if you need someone to talk to you know were I am"  
  
Flynn stood and Kane nodded in acknowledgement. Flynn left and Kane stared into space thoughtfully.  
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys carries Kirsty's bag inside for her.  
  
"I'll be fine Dad - you go back and enjoy yourself"  
  
"You've got my number - just call if you need anything"  
  
"Yes, Dad"  
  
She was fed up of people fussing over her. Seb had wanted to come back with her to make sure she was alright and it had taken ten minutes to talk him out of it.   
  
"Right - you should probably go and have a lie down. You look exhausted"  
  
"Yes Dad"  
  
Kirsty's voice was expressionless. Rhys sensed that she wanted to be alone.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days then Kirst"  
  
"Yeah, bye Dad"  
  
Rhys smiled before turning and walking out. A short while later she heard his car starting up and pulling off down the road. She had the house to herself for the first time in ages. It was quieter than ever. She thought about calling Kane, or going to find him at the wharf. She knew it was wrong, but she had to talk to him. Her feelings were driving her insane. 


	5. Chapter 5

WHARF  
  
Afternoon  
  
Kane sits at the end of the wharf, his feet swinging over the edge. Maybe Flynn was right. It was time to move on and leave the past in the past. Staying here would mean being forced to watch Kirsty with someone else. He was going to phone Scott and say that he had changed his mind about the business. He could find someone to buy him out and escape before he caused any more upset. He picked up his phone from where it sat next to him and dialled out to Scott's mobile. It was switched off.   
  
Footsteps approached him from behind, stopping when the person was only metres away. He turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye recognised the arrival as Kirsty. He stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
There was a glimmer of hope in Kane's mind. Everytime he looked at her his heart leapt. He couldn't possibly move on when he was still feeling this way. Kirsty broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Running out on you last time"  
  
"Forget about it... are you alright now?"  
  
Kirsty was puzzled for a moment. She had almost forgotten how distressed she was on her last visit.  
  
"Oh... yeah, Dad's calmed down a bit"  
  
"Do you want to... grab something to eat?"  
  
Kane was cautious. He tried to make the proposition sound as casual as possible.   
  
"Yeah... yeah, that'd be nice"  
  
Kirsty also attempted to sound casual but she wouldn't be there unless she wanted to spend some time with him. She knew it could lead to more but and underneath she hoped it would. All the old feelings had returned. The longing to spend time with him. Love. All the feelings she had spent the past fourteen months getting over.   
  
They walked side by side along the wharf.  
  
"Kirst?"  
  
They stopped and faced one another. Kane's face was serious.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This thing between you and Seb... is it serious?"  
  
Kane nervously avoided eye contact. Did he really want to know?  
  
"Kane, don't do this"  
  
Why did he have to bring up Seb? It chipped away at her conscience. He spoke gently and uneasily.   
  
"I just... I just have to know"  
  
Kirsty looks awkward. She hated being put on the spot like this.   
  
"Yeah... kind of"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Kane prepares for the blow. But he had to know. There was no point if she was in love with someone else. He knew how strong love could be.   
  
Kirsty can't lie. She shakes her head weakly. Relief sweeps through Kane. He wants to tell her that he loves her but can't bring himself to do it. Just in case she rejects him. He steps towards her and brushes her hair out of her face, leaning inwards. His lips brush against hers gently. She freezes and he draws back. They gaze into each others eyes for a moment. There was a time at which Kane would never have dreamt of making the first move. In case it was misinterpreted. But Kirsty trusted him, and that meant a lot. It gave him confidence. Usually women were terrified of him, but not Kirsty. She was special.   
  
Kirsty knew that this wasn't right but she didn't move from where she was stood. Kane takes this as a good sign and moves in again. This time Kirsty responds, moving her lips against his and slipping her arms around his waist. She had missed him so much. She knew how much trouble it would cause but it just felt so right. She was determined to make a go of this.   
  
They draw apart.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't leave me again"  
  
Kirsty couldn't face the heartache again. The numbness. Not knowing what went wrong.   
  
He smiles lovingly and nods. There's no way he's going to risk losing her again. And this time round he can offer her more. He has a stable life now.   
  
"I won't"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
They kiss again and continue their walk down the wharf, Kane's arm draped over her shoulder.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK - exterior  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kane's car draws up outside. Kirsty is reluctant to leave him.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Are you sure there's nobody home? Because if your Dad catches me here I'll end up in hospital"  
  
It sounded like a joking remark but he was deadly serious. He knew how much Rhys hated him. He had been shaking when Rhys had caught up with him and Kirsty on the wharf. If Kirsty hadn't stood up for him Rhys would have whacked him.   
  
"Everyone else is away - Dani's away with Scott and everyone else is out camping for a couple of days"  
  
Kane glanced up at the house. What harm could it do? So long as no one knew he was there.  
  
"Why not... but I should probably leave the car down the road. Just give me a minute"  
  
Kirsty climbs out of the car and waves as the car pulls away. The last time she had watched the car going down that road was when he had thrown her out of it. It had torn her up inside. She couldn't understand why he had done it. Now she realised it had been for the best. They had both improved their lives in their time apart. And absence made the heart grow fonder. She walked up to the house, a content smile on her face. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She had to be sure that no one was home. All hell would break loose if anyone caught Kane there. People would jump to all sorts of conclusions. She listened for a reply but none came.   
  
A couple of minutes later the door opened and Kane stuck his head around.  
  
"Coast clear?"  
  
She nodded and he walked inside, shutting the door behind him.   
  
His mobile rings out loudly and he answers hastily.   
  
"Kane here... Scott? Right... yeah... where are you now?"  
  
A look of horror passes over his face  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you later mate"  
  
He hangs up and turns to Kirsty.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Scott's on his way back early - he'll be here any minute to drop Dani off"  
  
There is a noise outside the front door.   
  
"Quick - out the back"  
  
Kane rushes to the door and finds it locked. Kirsty panics.   
  
"Upstairs - the first room you come to"  
  
Kane darts up the stairs as the front door opens and Scott struggles in with Dani's bags. Dani follows. Kirsty tries to compose herself, a feeling of immense guilt sweeping over her. She forces a smile at her sister.  
  
"Dani... you're back early"  
  
"Yeah - Beth phoned. There's been some trouble with Kit and she wanted Scott back"  
  
Scott put the bags down and turned to Dani apologetically.   
  
"I'm really sorry about this Dan... I just think my Mum needs me here right now"  
  
"It's fine - really"  
  
Dani attempted to sound convincing. She was actually bitterly disappointed that the break had come to such a sudden end.   
  
"We'll have to go away again sometime - somewhere where we can't be interrupted"  
  
He kisses Dani on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
Scott departs and Dani sighs dreamily. Kirsty glances at her awkwardly. Can she tell that anything is wrong?   
  
"So where is everyone?"  
  
"They went camping - I didn't feel like it"  
  
She didn't want to have to explain the whole story.  
  
"So you're here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How about I make us something to eat and we have a girlie night in... I'll tell you all about the holiday"  
  
Kirsty smiles faintly. She couldn't think of a way to get Dani out of the house. Dani was being so nice and guilt was eating her up inside. Kane was in the house somewhere and Kirsty just hoped that Dani wouldn't find him. Her world would collapse is she did.  
  
....................................  
  
KIRSTY'S ROOM  
  
Kane is unsure of what to do. There didn't seem to be anywhere to hide and if anyone walked in it would look so bad, especially given his reputation. But he couldn't risk going out of the room in case he was seen. He wandered around aimlessly, trying not to pry into Kirsty's belongings, or Jade's for that matter. His eyes hovered over a piece of paper on the desk. It was his writing. He lifted it up and skimmed his eyes over it. The letter he had sent to her explaining everything after he had thrown her out of the car. She had kept it.   
  
The door swung open and he put the letter down and swung around guiltily. Kirsty entered and closed the door behind her.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It doesn't look like Dani's going to be going anywhere soon... if it comes to the worst you can just wait until she's asleep and I'll let you out then"  
  
He checks his watch. He might have to stay here for hours. His phone rings loudly, startling them. He switches it off and they listen in horror as footsteps ascend the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Kirsty?"  
  
Dani's voice floats in from outside the door.   
  
"Yeah - it's just my phone"  
  
"Your phone's downstairs"  
  
The door opens and Kane crouches down behind the bed, his heart thumping. Dani looks into the room and Kirsty smiles at her.  
  
"Oh it's... it's actually Jade's phone"  
  
Kirsty was getting nervous. She put the phone down on the desk, hoping that Dani wouldn't realise the cover wasn't the same colour as Jade's phone. Could Dani tell she was lying? No. Dani seemed to accept Kirsty's explanation but if she came any further in she would be able to see Kane for sure.   
  
"Has she not taken it with her?"  
  
"No - Dad wanted to make the camp a 'back-to-basics' type thing"  
  
Kirsty tried to make herself sound convincing. Part of it was the truth at least. Dani was about to step further into the room. Kirsty stepped towards her, blocking her way. She had to get Dani out of the room as innocently as possible.   
  
"I'm going to go and... have a shower"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Dani backed out of the room and Kirsty followed. Kane breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them. But what was he going to do? He pulled himself to his feet and sat on Kirsty's bed, gazing around the room.  
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani and Kirsty finish dinner. Dani has been doing most of the talking. Kirsty has been sat awkwardly, her mind on Kane. He had been up in that room for over an hour now. Dani's phone rings and she picks it off the table. She grins.  
  
"It's Scott"  
  
She answers as Kirsty picks up their empty plates and carries them to the kitchen. She can hear Dani giggling down the phone to Scott. Would she ever have that sort of relationship with Kane? Would she ever get to pick up her phone, announce it's Kane calling and be free to answer it?   
  
Kirsty ran water into the sink. Eventually Dani came over to her, the phone still in her hand with Scott on the other end.  
  
"Would you mind if we had that girlie night in some other time?"  
  
"Has Scott asked you out?"  
  
"Not exactly - he's got the house to himself tonight and seeing as the holiday was cut short..."  
  
She trailed off and looked at Kirsty pleadingly. Kirsty smiled at her sister, trying not to show her relief.   
  
"Yeah - you go, I'll be fine"  
  
....................................  
  
KIRSTY'S ROOM  
  
Kirsty enters. Kane is still sat on the bed, staring at the floor thoughtfully.   
  
"Dani's just left"  
  
"So I'm free to go?"  
  
He looks at her teasingly. He had been going out of his mind for the past two hours with boredom. He hadn't liked to touch anything in case it might be personal.  
  
"Unless you want to stay for a bit longer"  
  
"Better not - in case you have another visitor... anyway I've got to get down to the boat before I go home - I have to pick something up"  
  
A mild look of disappointment passes over her face. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow though - meet you down the wharf at lunch?"  
  
She nods and kisses him gently.  
  
"See you tomorrow then"  
  
They walk downstairs and bid their farewells as Kane departs. Kirsty stares after him, sighing dreamily. It was hours until she would see him again and time flew by when they were together. She felt happier than she had done for months. Since he had left her. She would have to break up with Seb next time she saw him and she was dreading it. She knew how much he loved her and she couldn't bear to hurt him. But she couldn't go on pretending. This time things would be different with Kane. They would make things work. They had to make things work.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Late evening  
  
Kirsty sits in front of the television, curled up on the sofa, half asleep. A romantic film plays on the TV and she watches it dreamily. There had been times in the last year that she couldn't bear to watch them. It had made her think of Kane. The love that they had shared. She used to lie awake at nights thinking of where he was or what he was doing. Now he had come back to her all her dreams had come true.   
  
The credits roll across the screen and Kirsty reaches for the remote, switching the television off, plunging the house into a dark and eery silence. She stumbles reluctantly to her feet, her body exhausted. The house had never been so quiet before and it scared her. A clatter from upstairs made her jump in alarm.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No reply. She stepped cautiously towards the hallway and raised her voice.  
  
"Anyone there?"  
  
Maybe she had just been hearing things. She swallowed back fear and took another step forward. She told herself there was nothing to be afraid of - it was just the house making noises she didn't recognise, or wind blowing through an open window and blowing something over. Another creaking noise from upstairs made her freeze to the spot, her eyes widening in fear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kirsty's head spins, fear gripping hold of her. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone and it was a long walk from the caravan park along to the Bayside villas to get help. She glanced at her phone on the sideboard. She didn't like to call the police, just in case it was a false alarm. She picked up the phone and dialled out to Kane's mobile.  
  
KANE'S HOUSE  
  
Kane's mobile rings, the loud ringing tone cutting through the silence of the night and piercing through Kane's head as he slept. He raises his head off his pillow, glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table and rubbing his eyes to correct his blurred vision. Almost midnight. He swore under his breath and reluctantly climbed out of bed, locating his phone in his jacket pocket. He was intending to switch it off, but upon seeing Kirsty's number on the display he answered. What was going on?  
  
"Kirst?"  
  
"Kane, thank God"  
  
She sound distressed. He was exhausted but the sound of her voice woke him up. He spoke with genuine concern, forgetting his tiredness.   
  
"Kirst... are you alright? What's happened?"  
  
"Kane, I think there's someone in the house... I didn't know who to call... I don't know what to do..."  
  
Her voice became shakier with each word. He tried to reassure her.   
  
"It's alright Babe, calm down - I'll be over there real soon, yeah?"  
  
....................................  
  
Kane's car skidded up the road toward the caravan park and pulled to a sudden halt. He swung himself out of the car and ran up the path towards the house. He knocks on the door and raises his voice.  
  
"Kirst? It's me"  
  
The door clicks open and Kane steps in. Kirsty is pale and shaky but overcome with relief to see him.   
  
"Are you alright Babe?"  
  
"I'm fine now... I just heard noises upstairs..."  
  
She glances around helplessly and he places his hand on her cheek, stroking her hair back, trying to reassure her. His voice is steady and comforting.   
  
"I'll go and take a look... you wait here, yeah?"  
  
She nods weakly and he walks towards the hallway cautiously.  
  
"Kane"  
  
He turns back.  
  
"Be careful"  
  
He nods and passes her a loving smile. At the bottom of the stairs, a baseball bat leans against the wall. He grasps it in his hand and slowly edges his way upstairs.  
  
Kirsty hears his footsteps getting higher, further away. Her heart is thumping and her body is shaking. She listens carefully for any sign of trouble, her phone gripped in her hand. She can hear Kane moving about above, doors opening, lights flicking on. A creak echoes around the house as Kane makes his way up the next flight of stairs to the attic until she can no longer hear him. She can hear a voice from upstairs, Kane's, and she moves towards the staircase nervously. She can hear him murmuring, but no other voice. His footsteps get closer until he appears at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Here's your intruder"  
  
He holds a black cat in his arms as he descends the stairs. Kirsty blushes, embarrassment as well as relief sweeping over her. He takes the cat outside and releases it before returning inside.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you like that"  
  
He smiled. He didn't seem to mind.   
  
"No worries... at least it wasn't anything serious. A cat's better than a mass murderer"  
  
He steps towards her, putting his arms around her, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head.   
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
She nods weakly.   
  
"Can you stay a bit longer?"  
  
She didn't want to be left alone again. Him being there made her feel secure. She knew he would do anything for her. To protect her. She withdraws from his arms and he nods at her. They sit down on the sofa together, Kirsty leaning on Kane, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.   
  
....................................  
  
An hour later and Kirsty had drifted off to sleep in his arms. He considered leaving. If Dani returned home in the morning and found him in the house there would be hell to pay. She didn't even know he was back and he wanted to put it off as long as possible. Not only would he be public enemy number one again, he would most likely be out of a job as well. Scott wouldn't tolerate working with him and he couldn't work somewhere where he wasn't wanted. Kirsty looked so peaceful and he was unwilling to wake her. He gently eased his body away from hers and scooped her up in his arms, gently lifting her upwards. He walks slowly towards the stairs, trying hard not to wake her. It reminded him of that time in the bush when he had found her unconscious and had carried her to the water. She had been petrified when she awoke and he didn't blame her. He had been leaning over her, half naked. He could only imagine what she had been thinking and it had torn him up inside. Things had changed so much. Now she trusted him and if it wasn't for that disaster in the bush he'd never have found the love of his life. He'd still be alone in the world, not believing in love. He pushed the door to Kirsty's room open and carefully descended the few steps. He laid her down on her bed and slipped the covers over her, gazing down on her, a content smile on his face. She stirred and her eyes opened slowly, a smile spreading over her face as she saw him.  
  
"I'm going to get off now Babe"  
  
She shook her head. She didn't want him to leave her side. She never did. She couldn't bear being apart from him.  
  
"No... it's too late. You can't drive, you're exhausted"  
  
He bends down and kisses her on the forehead, speaking reassuringly.  
  
"I'll be fine... I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"No..."  
  
She shifted over in the bed and indicated for him to lie next to her. Taking his jacket off and draping it over a chair he lay down gingerly, feeling a bit out of place. She cuddled up to him, raising her head to allow him to slip his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, comforted by his presence, his familiar scent.   
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Kane awakes to hear a noise downstairs. He narrows his eyes, trying to make out what it is. He is sure he can hear someone.   
  
"Kirst?"  
  
He shakes her gently and she reluctantly raises her head out of his body. She can hear someone as well and her eyes click open, looking at him in horror. Jade's urgent voice floats up.  
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
She climbs the stairs, her footsteps getting terrifyingly closer. Kane rolls off the side of the bed onto the floor behind, landing with a dull thud on the floor. Kirsty climbs off the bed as the door opens and Jade looks in. Her voice is hurried and distressed.  
  
"Kirsty, it's Seb - there's been an accident" 


	8. Chapter 8

"What? What sort of accident? Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Kirsty was genuinely concerned. He was her best friend, aside from Jade, and despite everything she did care about him. Jade was evidently distressed. She too was close to Seb.   
  
"He and Dad took an early walk and he was bitten by a spider or something - Dad's outside in the car now. He thinks you should get down to the hospital now... just in case"  
  
"Just in case what?"  
  
Jade avoids eye contact and doesn't reply.  
  
"I'll wait in the car"  
  
She left the room and Kirsty stared after her, stunned, her throat dry. Kane raises himself off the floor. He doesn't know how to react to this. He walks over to Kirsty and attempts to put his arm around her. She pulls away, already feeling guilty enough. Seb could be dying and she was cheating on him.  
  
"I've got to get changed..."  
  
She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and exited the room, going to the bathroom. Kane stood alone numbly, unsure of what to do next.   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK (exterior)  
  
Rhys and Jade are sat in the car as Kirsty jogs down from the house and climbs into the back. Max had gone home with Nick. Rhys thought it was best that he didn't go to the hospital. Rhys has trouble turning the car around outside the house as Kane's car is parked awkwardly not far away. Rhys was getting irritant.   
  
"Who's had the nerve to leave their car there?"  
  
Kirsty's heart leaps. At least he didn't recognise the car.  
  
"I think it belongs to one of the guests?"  
  
Rhys frowns, accepting the explanation and deciding against finding the culprit, and eventually succeeds in turning the car around. They speed down the road away from the caravan park.   
  
Kane watches the car from a distance and as it falls out of sight he walks into the road and over to his car.   
  
.......................................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kirsty, Jade and Rhys hurry into the waiting room. Rhys approaches Dr Wilson.   
  
"Excuse me, we're looking for Seb Miller - he was brought in here about half an hour ago"  
  
"Are you a relation?"  
  
"No but -"  
  
Dr Wilson interrupts  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't discuss his condition unless you're a family member"  
  
Rhys is seething, his eyes bulging but he avoids the urge to give Wilson a piece of his mind, knowing full well that he is only following procedure. He strides away and sits down. He knows part of his anger is guilt - guilt that he should have been watching Seb more closely when they were out on the walk. What would Fisher say when he arrived? The three sit down silently, Kirsty sinking into her chair and staring numbly ahead. Her life was such a mess. Why did Kane have to return and turn her world upside down?  
  
.......................................  
  
It was only a few minutes before Fisher arrived, and after walking straight past Rhys coldly he had a hushed conversation with a doctor about Seb. He recited the news to Kirsty - the next couple of hours were vital. He continued to give Rhys the cold shoulder although deep down he new Rhys wasn't to blame. But Seb was his only family in Summer Bay. It hadn't been long since they found one another and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.   
  
.......................................  
  
Kirsty sits by Seb's bedside. The doctors had said he would be alright. He had been sleeping for hours and she had felt inclined to stay with him. She was relieved that he was alright, of course she was, but she felt awkward. Only hours ago she had been vowing to break up with him. Now it didn't feel right to hurt him any more. Fisher had left to get something to eat as it was now late in the afternoon.   
  
Seb's eyes open and he reaches out for Kirsty's hand. She has fallen asleep, her head on the side of the bed.   
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
She awakens and looks around, disorientated for a moment. She smiles falsely.   
  
"Seb... I'm glad you're alright"  
  
It was the truth, but she would much rather be there as his friend, not his girlfriend.   
  
His head is thumping and bright hospital lights hurt his eyes. The only consolation is that Kirsty is there beside him.   
  
.......................................  
  
BEACH  
  
Early evening  
  
Kirsty meets up with Kane near the wharf. They greet one another with a brief kiss.  
  
"Seb alright?"  
  
His voice was uncertain. He felt inclined to ask.  
  
"Yeah, he'll pull through"  
  
Kane smiles, trying to look relieved. Kirsty could tell he was putting it on for her.   
  
"When are you going to tell him? About us?"  
  
"Well now's not the time... he nearly died... he needs me there whilst he gets better"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kane was blunt. Unconvinced.  
  
"I'll tell him - soon... the next time I see you we won't be doing anything wrong. Me and Seb will be finished"  
  
Kirsty felt torn. She was only saying it to reassure Kane. In reality she desperately didn't want to hurt Seb. All she did know was that she wanted to be with Kane.   
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"A day or two? I have to wait until Seb's feeling better. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
Kirsty glances awkwardly around, desperate for some kind of reassurance from Kane. She just wanted to know he'd stand by her. However long it took.   
  
"I should go... I've got some work to finish up on the boat"  
  
Kane didn't mean to be blunt but he just couldn't understand how Kirsty was seeing someone else. He obviously meant something to her but he couldn't understand what. He couldn't understand the friendship they shared. Maybe it was because he'd never had a proper friendship. He'd had 'mates', people to hang around with, get into trouble with but never anyone he could talk to. Kirsty was the only one. Maybe he was jealous. All the things that Seb had that he wanted. Acceptance... friends... a future... Kirsty.   
  
Kirsty's heart sank. She couldn't help but feel an element of rejection.   
  
"Right... bye then"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Kane turned and walked back towards the wharf as Kirsty watched, teary eyed. Whatever she did, someone was going to get hurt. 


	9. Chapter 9

YABBIE CREEK (High street)  
  
Kirsty walks hand in hand with Seb along the high street. For days she had tried to bring herself to break up with him and for days she had backed out at the last minute. She had told Kane that she would. She hadn't seen him for almost three days. Seb had wanted to spend time with her. He kept talking about how his near death experience had changed the way he saw things. That he should make the most of life. He kept telling her how much he loved her and Kirsty found herself using Kane's tactics. Avoiding saying the words back.   
  
Kane saunters down the high street, pausing to stare into the window of a jewellers. He had a decent amount of money left from his inheritance and he wanted to buy something special for Kirsty. Something to express his love. She had promised him that she would have split up with Seb next time they saw one another and that would mean they could be a proper couple. He hadn't seen her for days and as the days went by he missed her more. Her mobile was often off and at other times she wasn't free to talk. He wanted things out in the open more than ever. He wanted to have a proper relationship. To tell the world that he had found love. Whatever the consequences were, they could deal with them together. If he had Kirsty's love, he was willing to put up with anything. His eyes ran across the window display. He never was any good at buying presents. He turned away and turned the corner, freezing as he catches sight of Kirsty. She is with someone. He could guess who it was. Seb. They were holding hands. Laughing. Jealously swept through him and he clenched his fist, holding back rage. He knew Kirsty was seeing someone and he didn't know why he found it so hard to handle. She loved him. She didn't love Seb. Soon they would be together. But it still tore him up. He was all over her. Kane looked away, not able to watch as Seb kissed her. He wanted to go over there and announce that Kirsty was his. That they were in love. But he had to let her deal with it. Part of him was upset at her for taking so long to end things. He missed her like crazy and all the time she had been away from him she'd had someone else. He glances back up at them. This time, his eyes connect with Seb's. Seb looks at him, his expression one of insecurity. Kirsty hasn't seen him yet. Seb drapes his arm around Kirsty and Kane turns, unable to take the humiliation any more and strides away.  
  
"Seb?"  
  
Seb is still watching Kane disappear into the crowds. Kirsty's voice brings him back to reality.   
  
"Seb, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah... I just..."  
  
He bit his lip. Should he tell her? She would find out he was back sooner or later anyway.  
  
"I just saw Kane"  
  
Kirsty's body numbed. She tried to put on a surprised expression.  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, he looked straight at me"  
  
Kirsty's heart sank. He had seen her with Seb. What must he have thought? She was meant to have split up with Seb. Surely he knew that she only had eyes for him. Seb didn't matter.   
  
"Where is he now"  
  
"He walked off as soon as he saw that you were taken"  
  
Seb tried to monitor Kirsty's reaction. He knew how strongly she had felt about the guy. He had seen her choose him over her family and how cut up she had been for weeks after it ended.   
  
Kirsty couldn't think straight. She needed to find Kane. What would he think? How much had he seen?  
  
"Look Seb, I'm not feeling too good... can we just go home?"  
  
He glances at her, knowing instantly that she is lying. He assumes that it's shock.. Underneath, his insecurity is already growing. Would Kirsty choose him again? Was their relationship strong enough?  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK (front porch)  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah - I just need a lie down. I'll see you later"  
  
Kirsty fakes a smile.   
  
"Right... bye"  
  
Seb leans forward and kisses her on the cheek before leaving. She enters the house. Jade is sat at the dining table, stacks of school books surrounding her.   
  
"Hey Kirst... you're back early"  
  
Kirsty couldn't talk to Jade right now. Jade would suss there was something wrong. Jade could read her like a book.   
  
"Yeah, there's just something I have to do"  
  
Kirsty runs upstairs to her room and dials Kane's number from her mobile.   
  
.......................................  
  
SURF CLUB  
  
Seb enters and walks up to the kiosk where Rhys is working, leaning onto the counter. Rhys looks down at him quizzically.   
  
"I thought you and Kirsty had gone out today"  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't feeling very well."  
  
"Nothing serious?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
A long silence. Rhys doesn't know what to say to his daughters boyfriend. Why is he here? Why does he look so serious?  
  
"Things going alright between you then?"  
  
"Yeah, they're good. Better than ever"  
  
Another long silence passes. Seb decides he has to tell Rhys. That's what he came here for.   
  
"Mr Sutherland... I saw Kane in Yabbie Creek earlier"  
  
Rhys shoots Seb a shocked look.   
  
"I thought Flynn said he skipped town"  
  
Anger was welling up inside Rhys. Even Kane's name maddened him. He had been the reason the family had been put through hell.  
  
"Looks like he's back"  
  
Seb runs his finger along the edge of the counter, frowning in thought.   
  
"What did Kirsty say?"  
  
"She didn't see him... she seemed pretty stunned when I told her"  
  
Rhys nods, relieved that Kane had not yet come into contact with his family. He was going to keep that man away from his family if it killed him.   
  
.......................................  
  
BEACH  
  
Kane sits, running sand through his fingers thoughtfully. Kirsty had asked to meet him here and he had a feeling it was about Seb. Kirsty hadn't said anything across the phone, only that she needed to see him. Kirsty approaches from behind and slumps down next to him. She smiles.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Kane looks across at her, his face expressionless. He greets her bluntly.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Seb says he saw you earlier."  
  
"Yeah... I would have come over and said hi only you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Didn't think you'd want to be interrupted"  
  
Kane stands, brushing sand off his clothes. Kirsty also stands, upset by his unfriendly nature. He refuses to make eye contact. The image of Kirsty kissing another man was fresh in his mind.  
  
"You know he doesn't mean as much to me as you"  
  
"But he means something?"  
  
Kane had known she was seeing Seb so why was it so much for him to handle? Jealously? Because he wanted her to himself?   
  
Kirsty can't understand why he's acting this way. She had been upfront with him. She had told him she was seeing someone else. He had agreed to let her handle it and that's what she was doing. What could she say to let him know how little Seb meant in comparison to him? She had given up her family for Kane. She would never do that for Seb. It was the largest sacrifice she could make and she had done it for him.  
  
"Seb's been a good friend to me over the past few years... I don't want to lose his friendship"  
  
"Isn't that inevitable?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're cheating on him Kirsty... and you're cheating on me too"  
  
He walks away from her. She follows him down the beach. She knows what she is doing is wrong. She doesn't know how she manages to end up in these situations.   
  
"I don't want to hurt him Kane - is that such a bad thing"  
  
He stops and turns to face her.   
  
"I don't know... I just... I just want to get things out into the open, you know? I was about to tell Scott about Dani - about everything when you called... I don't want to live like this any more"  
  
"I'm going to tell Seb"  
  
Kirsty tried to sound reassuring. She meant it. She knew how hard it would be but she had to. If she wanted to be happy.   
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon - when I can find the right time"  
  
Kane nods, smiling faintly. He admires her determination to do the right thing by everyone but he knew it wasn't that simple. A lot of people would be hurt somewhere along the line. His voice is calmer now, more loving.   
  
"Are you going to tell him the full story?"  
  
"I don't think I can - not yet"  
  
She sighs. She's not looking forward to splitting up with Seb at all. She knew he would take it badly. He loved her and she knew it. She knew how harsh love could be. She wouldn't wish the heartache she had suffered when Kane left on anyone. Telling him that she was seeing Kane again would be too much.   
  
"Right... look, I've got to get back to work... when will I see you again?"  
  
"Tomorrow? I'll meet you here at lunch"  
  
They kiss and go their separate ways. Kane heads back to the boat, preparing to tell Scott about his past with Dani. He was dreading his reaction but he had to be told. Before he heard it from someone else.   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys strides in and Jade looks up from her books. Her dad is obviously distracted.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"He's back"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kane. Why does he keep coming back? Every time we get our lives back on track he comes to stir it up again."  
  
"Does Kirsty know?"  
  
"She hasn't seen him, but Seb told her"  
  
Jade frowned. Why hadn't Kirsty mentioned it earlier? And where was she now? Would she have been stupid enough to try and track Kane down? She could tell her dad was thinking the same.   
  
.......................................  
  
BOAT  
  
Scott is in the cabin, leaning over the desk, scribbling something onto a scrap of paper. Kane enters and Scott looks up.  
  
"G'day mate"  
  
"Hi... look, Scott. I've got something I need to tell you." 


	10. Chapter 10

Scott looks at his colleague. Kane's face was deadly serious, his voice uncertain.  
  
"When we met um... I told you I'd been in a bit of trouble in the past"  
  
"Yeah - just minor stuff. I checked your record"  
  
"Yeah... well there's something else you need to know... something that isn't on my record"  
  
Stony silence. Kane glances around awkwardly.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"I was tried for... for sexual assault... rape"  
  
Scott looked at him in alarm. He hadn't known what Kane had been like in the past but this was one thing he had least expected.   
  
"But you weren't guilty?"  
  
"That was the verdict"  
  
"So... you did?"  
  
Kane nodded, ashamed, unable to make eye contact. Scott was silent, trying to take in what he had just heard. Part of him was impressed at Kane for admitting it, aprt of him was horrified that he had gone into business with a man he hardly knew. He was curious as to why Kane was telling him anyway. Surely it would have been easier not to tell people. This way he was only going to get trouble. Kane shuffled uneasily.  
  
"There's more..."  
  
This was the part Kane dreaded.  
  
The door swung open and Kane silently cursed the interruption. This was the last thing he needed. He just wanted to get everything into the open and deal with the consequences.   
  
Dani appeared in the doorframe and their eyes met. Scott smiled welcomingly and moved towards her.   
  
"Hi Dan... this is the guy I was telling you about - my new partner - Kane Phillips"  
  
Stony silence told Scott all was not well.   
  
"What's going..."  
  
Scott began but somehow he knew the answer to his own question. The fear in Dani's eyes told him all he needed to know.   
  
"...on?"  
  
He looked from Dani to Kane and back again, overcome by too many feelings. Guilt, anger, confusion.   
  
"I've got to go"  
  
Dani's voice was weak. She backed out of the room, gasping for breath as she stumbled down onto the wharf.   
  
Scott looked at Kane with a new loathing in his eyes. He took a threatening step towards him, opening his mouth to speak but was unable to find words to express his immense feelings. How could this have happened? The one man who he had chosen to go into business with was the one man who had hurt Dani so much. He had been warned Kane was bad news but they had got on well and he thought everyone deserved a second chance. But it was different when it was so close to home. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room as Kane now. Let alone work with him. But violence wasn't in his nature. Turning, he followed Dani out of the room. Kane sighed. The worst was over but he couldn't imagine what was to come. He couldn't work with Scott again. Not after this. Scott's reaction had been better than he expected though. He'd expected a punch at least. No less than he deserved.   
  
Outside, Scott catches up with Dani on the wharf.  
  
"Dani! I'm sorry... I had no idea"   
  
She stopped, turning to face him. Tears were already crawling down her face.   
  
"You went into business with him - how could you not have known?"  
  
Deep down she knew he hadn't really betrayed her but just seeing Kane again had come as a shock.   
  
"Look I... I really had no idea he was the one..."  
  
He couldn't get his words out. There was no explanation. The truth was he had really clicked with Kane. He was finding it almost impossible to deal with all this new information.   
  
"Dan... I'm so sorry"  
  
He looked at his girlfriend, overcome by the fragile state she had been reduced to. Just by seeing the guy. And it was his fault. He wrapped his arms around her, not knowing quite what to do or say to comfort her.   
  
.......................................  
  
Kirsty walks up the path to the caravan park. Her mind was filled with Kane. He should have told Scott by now. Knowing Scott, he wouldn't have reacted violently. But what would it mean for Kane's future with the boat?   
  
She opens the door and enters the house. Rhys and Jade look up from the sofa, as if she has interrupted a private conversation.   
  
"Hi"  
  
Kirsty looks at them uneasily. Guiltily.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Rhys' voice was sharp. Determined. Kirsty can immediately sense something is wrong. Surely he couldn't know already.   
  
"I had a headache so I went for a walk along the beach"  
  
"See anyone?"  
  
"No... what's with the questions?"  
  
"Sure you didn't bump into Kane"  
  
Kirsty's heart sank. Seb had told him.   
  
"No"  
  
Kirsty kept a straight face. Lying had become a second nature since she moved to Summer Bay. Rhys looked at her suspiciously as she walked through into the hall and ascended the stairs. He didn't know whether to believe her. He iked to think Kirsty wouldn't hurt the family again. Jade waited for a moment before following Kirsty up.   
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
They entered the bedroom  
  
"What is it Jade?"  
  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jade glares at her, making it blatantly obvious who she was talking about. Jade wasn't fooled by Kirsty's act. She could read her twin like a book. She was only ever this snappy if she was hiding something. It wasn't hard to word out what.  
  
"I said I hadn't"  
  
Kirsty was becoming increasingly uneasy.   
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
Kirsty turned away, frustrated.   
  
"Maybe... so what?"  
  
"Kirsty! After all that's happened! You know what it was like last time! Do you really want to destroy Dani again?"  
  
Kirsty didn't reply  
  
"And what about Seb?"  
  
"I don't know Jade! I just... I just need some time to think"  
  
"You're not thinking about seeing him again..."  
  
Jade paused  
  
"...what has he been saying to you?"  
  
Kane had only just got back and already he was having this effect on Kirsty's life.  
  
"Jade... just... just promise me you won't mention anything to Dad until I work out what I'm going to do"  
  
She knew what she was going to do. She just didn't want the added pressure of her family telling her she was doing the wrong thing. And she wanted to keep the truth from her Dad for as long as possible. She could only imagine what his reaction would be.   
  
Jade nodded reluctantly.   
  
.......................................  
  
Dani arrives back at the caravan park. She enters, her face dull and expressionless. Just from a glance, Rhys knows what the matter is. He had seen his daughter reduced to this so many times before. It just made him hate Kane more. Dani's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Kane's back..."  
  
Dani slumped down on the sofa. Rhys followed. He found it hard to play the emotional father. Since Shelley left he had been forced to adopt the role of both parents. Beth helped, but essentially it was his responsibility.   
  
"...he's working with Scott... Scott's new business partner... it's Kane"  
  
Dani had kept running it through in her mind. Coming to terms with the fact that Kane was back in her life. Would she ever escape him?   
  
"Scott and Kane?!"  
  
Rhys was sounding increasingly agitated. He had always considered Scott to be a decent man.   
  
"Scott didn't know who Kane was, Dad..."  
  
Dani looked at her father pleading him not to get angry. She didn't need it   
  
"...anyway he told me he'd sort it"  
  
"How?"  
  
Dani shrugged. Scott had only assured her that he wouldn't let Kane near her and that he'd abolish the partnership in any way he could.   
  
.......................................  
  
BEACH  
  
Early morning  
  
Kane and Kirsty meet up near the wharf.   
  
"Everyone knows you're back..."  
  
She had avoided Dani for the entire evening. She was scared of doing something tht would give herself away. Dani was in no mood to talk anyway. She was quiet and withdrawn. Constantly jumpy.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That I hadn't seen you... that there was nothing going on"  
  
Kane nods.  
  
"And Seb?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning... Kane, as soon as I split up with him everyone will guess why"  
  
"Maybe it's for the best"  
  
Kane no longer wanted to run around behing peoples backs. They had tried it and it had failed. They had been forced apart.  
  
"I don't know Kane... everything's just such a mess"  
  
Kane puts his arm around her and they stroll along the beach.  
  
Several hundred yards away Rhys stands, his eyes focused on his daughter. His daughter and his sworn enemy. 


	11. Chapter 11

He strides towards the couple, seeing red everytime he thought of what that man had done to Dani. He couldn't believe Kirsty had lied to him about seeing Kane. All the lies and deceit had started again. And this time he didn't have Shelley to sort things out. He had to do it. And as far as he was concerned, he would sort it out by any means necessary.   
  
"Get away from her"  
  
Kane spins around to face him, his arm still around Kirsty.  
  
"Kirsty, get home now. I'll talk to you later"  
  
Kirsty could see he was furious. She was playing with fire by disobeying him.   
  
"Dad, I'm sixteen. You can't treat me like a kid anymore"  
  
"Look mate, I think we should have a talk"  
  
Kane tried to be diplomatic. But his approach only worsened Rhys' mood.   
  
"Don't call me mate - just keep your hands off my daughter..."  
  
He stepped forward and the couple parted. Kane prepared himself for a blow. A possible fight.   
  
Someone grabs Rhys from behind.  
  
"Leave it mate"  
  
Rhys looks behind him, glaring into Flynn's eyes. Silently cursing the interruption.   
  
"Do you mind mate?"  
  
Flyn signals him to leave. He needed the situation under control and having Kane and Rhys in the same place was a recipe for disaster. Rhys looked disbelievingly at Flynn. This was none of his business. How did he think he had the right to order him about?   
  
"Let me deal with this"  
  
Flynn tries to reassure him. His expression telling Rhys to let him handle it.   
  
Kirsty looks defiantly at her father before sliding her hand into Kane's  
  
Rhys takes a step forward, but is restrained by Flynn. Glaring at Kane, he spoke viciously.   
  
"You haven't heard the last of this"  
  
He turned and walked up the beach, regularly glancing behind him. That boy needed to be taught a lesson. And sooner rather than later. Before he started tearing up the family again. Flynn turned back to Kirsty, who looked victoriously after her father.   
  
"Kirsty, I'd like a word with you"  
  
Her face dropped.   
  
"Right... I'll drop by later"  
  
Flynn looked at her sternly.   
  
"No - now"  
  
Kirsty looks across at Kane, reluctant to leave him.   
  
"Yeah... I've got to get to work anyway - see what Scott wants to do about... everything"   
  
Kirsty hastily parted with Kane as he wandered along the beach in the direction of the wharf.  
  
...........................  
  
SALLY/FLYNN'S HOUSE  
  
Flynn holds the door open for Kirsty and they enter. Flynn signals for her to sit down. He sits opposite and clears his throat. He was no longer a counsellor but he knew there was no way Kirsty would listen to Noah, or anyone.   
  
"Kirsty..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say - you're going to tell me I'm doing the wrong thing. I've heard it all before and before you ask there's no way me and Kane are splitting up"  
  
"Think about this logically Kirsty - you saw your father earlier"  
  
"Yeah, he should learn to control his temper"  
  
"Kirsty, he is your father"  
  
"And I'm sixteen"  
  
Kirsty knew she couldn't keep using it as a reason for her family to back off but the reality was that she was an adult. If she wanted to she could marry Kane. Move in with him.   
  
"I'm just saying you should try to compromise"  
  
"My Dad doesn't do compromise"  
  
She knew speaking him was like talking to a time bomb. He didn't listen. He just exploded. Tried to sabotage her happiness.   
  
"Just try and see where they're coming from"  
  
"Look, Flynn I've got a shift at the kiosk in five minutes. I've got to go"  
  
She made for the door. Flynn sighed.  
  
"Have a think about what I've said"  
  
The door shuts behind her. Flynn collapses back onto the sofa, exasperated.   
  
...........................  
  
WHARF  
  
"G'day"  
  
Kane cautiously climbs aboard the boat and he and Scott come face to face. The two men stare at each other for a moment.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Working. I own half of this boat - remember?"  
  
"You're just causing trouble by being here - you're just causing trouble for Dani... do you really want to hurt her again?"  
  
"You know I don't"  
  
"That's why I think you should sell your share in the boat - my uncle has offered to put forward the money and you could be out of here in a matter of - "  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Scott looked at Kane in disbelief  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. This is my life now"  
  
He knew he was taking a risk in standing his ground. After all, it was ultimately his fault.   
  
"After what you did to Dani I don't think you're in any position to argue - there's no way we can work together"  
  
Kane was sick of hearing it. Every time he heard the same thing - 'after what you did to Dani'. He had paid the price. He had given up so much. He couldn't continue to have his life sabotaged by that one mistake. If he did he'd never get anywhere. He was determined to stop the guilt from consuming him. He had to move on.   
  
"Then you sell up mate"  
  
Scott couldn't believe Kane's attitude. After everything, Kane thought he had the right to answer him back.   
  
"Look, maybe you should take some time to think about it - a new start somewhere else. My uncle would be able to get the money to you straight away - more than you initially paid"  
  
Scott was desperate to get rid of him. For Dani's sake. And in a way for his. He was still feeling guilty for liking Kane in the first place.   
  
"The answer will still be no - I'm staying here..."  
  
Scott glared at him.  
  
"I'll give you one final chance to think about your answer"  
  
Scott was getting frustrated now, and was finding it harder to control his rage.   
  
"Or what?"  
  
Kane turned and walked across the boat, not expecting an answer.. He turned back to Scott  
  
"I'm staying put - I'm sorry, but this is my life now. And I'm happy"  
  
Scott walked onto the wharf, slamming his fist into the side of the boat. He had to get Kane of his life. Out of Dani's life.   
  
...........................  
  
DINER  
  
Early afternoon  
  
Kirsty walked reluctantly into the Surf Club.   
  
"Alf... is Seb around?"  
  
Flynn had told her to sort herself out and that's what she was doing. Seb couldn't continue to live a lie. She couldn't continue to live a lie. It wasn't fair on either of them.   
  
"He's upstairs - you can go up"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kirsty's voice was dull, but if Alf had noticed anything about her behaviour he hadn't mentioned it. She walked up the stairs, getting slower as she reached the top. The door swung open.  
  
"I thought I heard someone"  
  
Seb smiled at her as she entered, and she avoided looking him in the eye.  
  
"Seb we've got to talk"  
  
He knew that tone of voice. Surely she wasn't going to do what he feared. He had been up all night fretting about what the consequences of Kane's return might be.   
  
"Is this what I think it is"  
  
His voice was shaky. Uncertain. Kirsty already felt guilty. She couldn't get cold feet. Not now.   
  
"Seb... you know I care about you - a lot"  
  
It sounded so cliché. She didn't know any other way to let him down. She couldn't say it outright. That he was dumped. She couldn't.   
  
"You're seeing him again aren't you?"  
  
Kirsty couldn't deny it. But she couldn't confirm it either. She didn't want to admit she'd been two-timing him. It sounded so low. She stood numbly. Seb looked at her, a mixture of disgust and devastation spreading across his face.   
  
"Seb - I'm sorry... I"  
  
"Get out!"   
  
Seb's voice was uncontrolled. It remained Kirsty of when Kane had thrown her out of the car. Furiously concealing his emotions. Holding back tears.   
  
"Seb, let me explain"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Kirsty looked at him sympathetically, before moving to the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She left.  
  
...........................  
  
BEACH  
  
Late afternoon  
  
Kane walked down onto the beach. He was due to meet Kirsty in fifteen minutes. The day had been almost unbearable. Scott hadn't stuck around long and Kane had been forced to deal with the entire workload. Worse was that he couldn't seem to get his crew to respect him. Word had got out and he was treated with general hatred. The only thing that kept them in line was the fact that he was able to fire them.  
  
As he walked further along the beach he spotted a figure approaching in the distance. He strained to see if it was Kirsty and was stunned to see Dani approaching. He was unable to prevent her from seeing him and before long their eyes met. A long silence passed.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Dani finally mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Kirsty..."  
  
He speaks uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, Dad told me - don't you think you did enough damage last time?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone"  
  
"Well, you're making a good job of it anyway. If you cared for Kirsty at all you would leave her alone. You shouldn't force her to choose between us and you"  
  
"I'm not asking her to... look I'm not leaving... I'm sorry but my life is here now"  
  
"You're sorry? Sorry for what? Raping me? Tearing my family apart? Hurting Kirsty? Coming back to do it all over again?"  
  
Tears were welling up in Dani's eyes and a single tear leaked from her left eye.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kane looked at the approaching figure.  
  
"Back to your old tricks I see"  
  
Josh looked smugly at his enemy. Kane refused to be intimidated.   
  
"Likewise... From what I've heard you're not exactly Mr Popular yourself... Stuck up tossers like you think you can to buy everything - that's why no woman round here will touch you with a bargepole"  
  
He'd heard rumours. Josh's break up with Dani. His dalliance with Hayley. He knew just which buttons to press with Josh.   
  
Dani was walking away. She couldn't stand either of them. She longed for both of them to be out of her life.  
  
Josh raised his fist. A movement from away up the beach caught his attention. Flynn passed him a disapproving look. He glared at Kane.   
  
"I guess we'll have to catch up later"  
  
Josh smirked at Kane before leaving. Scum like that needed taught a lesson. And with his contacts he could arrange any revenge he liked.   
  
DINER (continuous)  
  
Nick walked up to the flat above the diner and knocked on the door, tapping out a rhythm for the sake of it. No one answers. He knocks again, this time harder. He grasps the handle and opens the door.  
  
"Hello? Seb?"  
  
He walks inside. No one in the living area. The bathroom door is shut and locked from the inside.  
  
"Seb? Are you in there?"  
  
No reply. Nick started to worry. He raised his voice.  
  
"Seb?!"  
  
"Go away"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Seb refuses to open the door. He just wanted to be alone. He was in such a state it was embarrassing. And over a girl.  
  
"Kirsty.. she dumped me..."  
  
"What?! I thought you guys were strong"  
  
"That was until Kane came back"  
  
"He's back? Since when"  
  
"I don't know... it doesn't matter anyway... even after he hurt her so much last time she went back to him... what have I done wrong?"  
  
"Look, let me in"  
  
Nick tried the door again.  
  
"No... I just... I just need some time to myself"  
  
"Right... I'll see myself out"  
  
He turned and paused.  
  
"Seb..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid"  
  
Seb knew what he meant. Don't take an overdose. Don't jump off a cliff. He felt like it. But it wouldn't achieve anything. It wouldn't get Kirsty back. It wouldn't get rid of Kane.   
  
"I'm not that dumb"  
  
"See you later then"  
  
Nick turned and exited the flat. He walked down the stairs, his head buzzing. After everything Kane had done he had received no punishment. Yet he had been punished for a crime he didn't commit when Angie had accused him of sexual assault. The justice system was a joke. Something had to be done.   
  
Back in the flat, Seb composes himself. He needed some fresh air. Some time to think. He opens the window and swings himself onto a nearby tree. He couldn't let Alf see him leaving. He'd only start asking questions and they were one thing Seb didn't need.  
  
BEACH (5 minutes later)  
  
Kane strolls back and forth on the beach. It had been a long day and Kirsty was already late. Maybe Rhys had prevented her from coming. He turned, gazing up towards the surf club. He was sure he could see someone up there. Someone lurking in the bushes A split second and they were gone. Assuming his imagination was playing tricks on him after a long day he sighed and glanced once more at his watch.  
  
From above, a figure within the bushes aims... and shoots. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kane fell to the ground, a sudden pain shooting through his chest. He gasped for air, more than aware of the dull red liquid slowly staining the sand around him. He lifted his head and made a feeble attempt to shout for help. His vision blurred, he tried to focus on the direction of the gunshot. Finally losing his battle, he blacked out.   
  
Shoving the gun underneath their coat, the figure crouches down, slowly moving away from the scene. The beach was deserted at this time of the evening. They discreetly step out from the bushes onto the pathway. The attention was on Kane now. Several people were running towards him to offer assistance. All that was left to do was wait for news.   
  
"Phone an ambulance"  
  
"Look, does anyone know who he is?"  
  
"Yeah, Kane Phillips... this was long overdue"  
  
"He got what was coming to him"  
  
The small congregation around Kane mumbled to themselves as one man called for an ambulance.   
  
"Hey..."  
  
Flynn draws closer and the group parts, allowing him to see Kane's crumpled body. The doctor in him sprang into action as he knelt beside Kane and felt for a pulse.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys talks down the phone.  
  
"She's not in at the minute... yes, I'll tell her... thanks Flynn"  
  
He replaces the handset as Kirsty enters the house.  
  
"Hey Dad - do you know what's going on down the beach - it's being cordoned off - there's police everywhere"  
  
"Um... yeah... there's been an accident Kirst"  
  
Kirsty looked at Rhys. She could sense what it was. Kane had been meant to meet her on the beach. She had been late due to Jade turning up twenty minutes late for her shift at the kiosk with no explanation.   
  
"It's Kane isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... he's in hospital"  
  
"What?! Is he alright?"  
  
"He was shot - Flynn's at the hospital now - he says he'll call when there's more news"  
  
"Shot?!"  
  
Kirsty stared at her father in shock and disbelief. She knew Kane had enemies but who would do a thing like this?  
  
"I've got to get down there"  
  
"Kirsty, I think it's best if you stay here"  
  
"How did you work that one out - look, my boyfriend is in hospital and the least I can do is be there for him"  
  
She left before Rhys was able to object. He scowled. He hated thinking of Kane as her boyfriend but he couldn't very well start laying into her. She had looked so fragile when he broke the news. It pained him to see his daughters so broken. He'd do anything to keep them safe.  
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kirsty rushes into the waiting room and is greeting by Flynn  
  
"Where is he? Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Kirsty's voice was shaky. Desperate.   
  
"The doctors said he'll be fine"  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Family only"  
  
"He hasn't got any family"  
  
Almost on cue a nurse approached them.  
  
"Are you a family member?"  
  
"No... well..."  
  
She glanced at Flynn.  
  
"I'm his fiancée"   
  
"Come this way"  
  
She was lead into a room almost filled with machines. In the centre, Kane was lying flat on the bed, eyes closed, hundreds of tubes going into him. She had never seen him so pale. So lifeless. She sat down on the chair next to the bed.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Nick enters  
  
"Hi... is Jade about?"  
  
"No - she'll be at the kiosk... I suppose you've heard what happened - Kane"  
  
"Yeah - I should think the whole Bay knows by now"  
  
"They'll have me down as the prime suspect"  
  
"They'll have us all down as suspects - it's ridiculous... it'll probably be one of his thug mates decided to give him what he deserves"  
  
Rhys nodded in agreement before glancing thoughtfully at Nick.   
  
"You got an alibi?"  
  
"No... you?"  
  
Rhys shook his head.  
  
"We could say we were both here - the football was on. Just say we were watching it together"  
  
Nick considered the offer before nodding.  
  
"Yeah... at least the cops won't be chasing after us... what harm can it do?"  
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Morning  
  
Kane opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright lights. He tried to move his arm, but found it pinned down. Pain shot through his body as he attempted to raise his head. His head was throbbing. He could make out a shape leant over the side of the bed.  
  
"Kirst...?"  
  
He made another attempt to move his arm, slowly awaking her.  
  
"Kane!"  
  
She was exhausted but her delight was obvious.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Not much... someone just tried to kill you"  
  
"Is that what the fuss is about?"  
  
He motions towards the armed policeman outside the door of his room   
  
"Can you remember who it was?"  
  
Kane shook his head. He could barely remember anything.  
  
..............................  
  
Kane flicked through an old magazine. Kirsty had left ten minutes ago after a call from Rhys. A young man in a suit stepped up to his bedside.  
  
"Mr Kane Phillips?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Detective Constable Birkett"  
  
He reached into his jacket and produced his ID. Kane nodded.   
  
"You found them yet?"  
  
"Not yet... but we have to ask you a few questions"  
  
Birkett was unnerved by Kane's glare. His evident disrespect of the force. He shuffled anxiously. His first day in CID. He glanced toward the doorway. He'd expected Carter to be there already.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well... do you know anyone who might hold a grudge against you for any reason?"  
  
Kane looked up at the man. His face was deadly serious.  
  
"Was that meant to be some sort of bloody joke?!"  
  
Now he just looked confused. He had no idea who this man was. He had heard whispers about the Phillips family but he'd assumed it was rumours.   
  
"Mr Phillips, I'm just trying to do my job"  
  
Carter stepped into the room  
  
"So... Kane Phillips... we meet again"  
  
Kane scowled at this overly familiar face. He was getting fed up of the attention. He couldn't remember anything since glancing at his watch. The time had been 7:17. Kirsty had been due to meet him at 7:00. That was when her shift at the kiosk finished. Everything afterwards was a blur. The doctors had said that he had a good chance of recovering his memory. He recited the information reluctantly to Carter.   
  
..............................  
  
Carter and Birkett left Kane's room, meeting Flynn in the waiting room as Flynn discussed Kane's progress with Dr Wilson.  
  
"Dr Saunders?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Flynn looked at them inquisitively.   
  
"You were at the scene?"  
  
"Yeah - I got there quite soon after it happened"  
  
"Did you see anyone?"  
  
"No... well, I wasn't looking"  
  
He glanced from one officer to another. Carter nodded.   
  
"I understand you used to work with Shelley Sutherland - and you're Dani's counsellor"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Must be tough - I understand you once counselled Kane as well"  
  
"Yeah... what's this got to do with anything?"  
  
Carter glared at Flynn  
  
"I'm just trying to establish everyone's connection with Mr Phillips - it's procedure"  
  
"You mean I'm a suspect?"  
  
Flynn's voice was sharp. More agitated than he had intended.   
  
"We have to cover every possibility... thank you for your time Dr Saunders"  
  
Flynn nodded and walked away, to continue his conversation with Dr Wilson. Birkett turned to Carter. Birkett looked across at Carter,   
  
"He was sensitive"  
  
"Yes... and I understand he spent some time in the army... it would have taken a good shot to hit a target from that distance"  
  
..............................  
  
DINER  
  
"I just have to ask you where you were at about 7:20 last night"  
  
Carter had just begun his enquiries into Kane's connections within the Bay. He had discovered a tangled web of heartache and violence. There were a lot of people with strong motives to want Kane out of the way. First on his list had been Seb Miller.   
  
"I was here - all night"  
  
"You didn't go out?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Can anyone back that up?"  
  
"My uncle Alf - he was working in the diner all evening - he'd have seen me leave"  
  
Carter nodded and rose from his seat. He'd need to check the alibi but this boy seemed harmless enough by all accounts.   
  
"Thanks for your time Seb"  
  
He turned and walked towards the door. Seb watched him leave, before sinking back into the armchair thoughtfully. 


	13. Chapter 13

CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Carter and Birkett step into the house and glance around.   
  
"Well, have you found out who it was?"  
  
Kirsty desperately wanted Kane's shooter to be found. What if they tried it again? What if they succeeded in killing him next time?  
  
"No... we just have to speak to a few more people - since you're the only person in we'll have to start with you"  
  
Kirsty frowned. She was meant to be visiting Kane and she was already late as she had purposely waited for everyone to leave before coming out of her room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't like to think they could have pulled the trigger, but she knew anything was possible. She knew how much her Dad hated Kane. She knew the lengths he was willing to go to.  
  
"Look, I've got to be somewhere"  
  
"I'm sure it can wait - we're trying to track down an attempted murderer here"  
  
Kirsty scowled. Why did Carter have to be so patronising? And the younger officer was just stood there, doing nothing of any importance. She nodded reluctantly.  
  
"So... where were you at around 7:20 last night?"  
  
"Working - at the kiosk - you'll have about two dozen witnesses who saw me there so I can't have shot him"  
  
Kirsty couldn't even believe Carter had asked. Why would she shoot Kane? She loved him. More than anything. More than anyone. She'd be lost without him.   
  
"Your shift finished at 7:00 - I checked the rota"  
  
"Jade was late to arrive for her shift so I was there longer - she was about twenty minutes late"  
  
"'About' twenty?"  
  
"Yes... well twenty-two to be exact"  
  
"That's very precise"  
  
"Yes - I was meant to meet Kane at seven - that's why I was keeping track of the time"  
  
Carter nodded as Birkett scribbled into a notebook  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Kirsty was keen to leave. Carter's questioning made her feel small. As if she was still a child.   
  
"Yes... do you know when your family will be home? Where they are?"  
  
"No... we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment - all this Kane stuff..."  
  
She paused, not wanting to go into details about hthe fued with her family. Carter nodded. He'd heard all about it from various sources. The forbidden romance. He had suspicions about Rhys Sutherland but they'd spoken earlier when he visited the kiosk and his alibi seemed to be solid. He and Nick Smith had watched the football together and Nick backed up the story.   
  
"Thank you for your time"  
  
Birkett snapped shut his notebook.  
  
.................................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kirsty arrives in Kane's room and the pair embrace.   
  
"Hey... sorry I'm late - the police appeared and started asking a load of questions"  
  
"Yeah, they were here yesterday - after you left"  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Not a lot. They just wanted to know the full story - y'know all the stuff with you and your folks and Scott and Seb"  
  
"What else did you tell them?"  
  
Kirsty was trying to work things out in her mind. Trying to put the pieces together. But so many people hated Kane that she couldn't pinpoint a suspect.   
  
"All I could remember - I remember talking to Dani on the beach... then Josh appeared and started having a go... I remember seeing Flynn... then they all left and... well that's about it"  
  
"Josh is back?"  
  
"Yeah... so it seems - and he's still got it in for me big time"  
  
"No one listens to him anymore anyway so I wouldn't worry"  
  
She squeezes his hand reassuringly and he smiles weakly up at her.   
  
"Oh... and have you any idea why the nurse was warning me against getting married this young?"  
  
Kane looks curiously up at her. He had sat puzzled as the nurse had told him about waiting until later life to marry. He could only guess it had been something Kirsty said.   
  
"Well... I might have told them that we were engaged - they wouldn't have let me in otherwise... you didn't say anything did you?"  
  
He shook his head, slightly amused.   
  
.................................  
  
WHARF  
  
"It's awful at the minute Scott - Kirsty's barely talking to us and the rest of the family are acting as if nothing's wrong... as if he doesn't exist"  
  
She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. Scott hugged her.   
  
"You know you're welcome at mine at any time"  
  
"Thanks... I might take you up on that"  
  
"Didn't take him long"  
  
Scott indicated towards the approaching Carter.  
  
"Scott Hunter and Dani Sutherland?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I need to talk to you both - separately - about your movements at the time of the shooting"  
  
"We were together at the time"  
  
Scott's reply was sudden. Unexpected. Dani shot Scott a nervous look, not quite understanding the lie.   
  
"Whereabouts?"  
  
"Here - I was finishing up work"  
  
Scott kept a straight face but Dani's concern was evident. Carter nodded and turned to her.   
  
"Kane says he saw you shortly beforehand on the beach"  
  
"Yeah - I was on my way here"  
  
She had to back up his lie. Maybe it was safer that way. For both of them.   
  
"Right"  
  
Carter looked at them both suspiciously.   
  
"And you didn't see anyone on the beach acting suspiciously?"  
  
"No - I wasn't looking"  
  
"Right... well thank you for your time"  
  
Carter turned and walked briskly away. Dani turned to Scott.  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"I had an argument with Kane earlier - I just didn't want them thinking I had anything to do with it - because I wouldn't... I mean I just couldn't"  
  
Dani nodded understandingly.  
  
"Lets just hope they find whoever did do it soon"  
  
.................................  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Hey!" Do you know which room Kane Phillips is in?"  
  
The nurse felt slightly intimidated by this visitor and replied timidly.   
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"I'm his brother - where is he?"  
  
She points towards the door to Kane's room.  
  
"His fiancée is in there with him at the minute"  
  
Scott walked briskly towards the room. Kane? A fiancée? It had to be some sort of joke. He opened the door without knocking and strolled inside. Kirsty and Kane looked up in alarm at this intrusion.   
  
"G'day bruv... long time no see" 


	14. Chapter 14

Kane stared at his brother, bewildered, an element of fear in his eyes. The last time he had visited his brother in prison was over a year ago. After he started seeing Kirsty he didn't feel like he needed Scott. Scott would only drag him back. Back into a life of crime. He was an expert at that.   
  
Kirsty looked awkwardly across at Kane. She had heard all about Scott and his temper. The way he had frequently landed Kane in intensive care when he was younger. But surely he wouldn't do anything in hospital. He couldn't.  
  
"Scott... hi"  
  
He cleared his throat, nervously. He had no idea Scott had been released.   
  
Scott reached into his coat slowly and Kane looked at him in alarm, possibilities flying through his head. Surely his own brother wasn't the one who had put him in that hospital bed. They were still family, despite everything that had happened. Scott grinned manically and withdrew his empty hand  
  
"I'm joking bruv... lost your sense of humour or something?"  
  
Kane sighed, continuing to eye his brother with suspicion, speaking through gritted teeth.   
  
"Didn't know you were out"  
  
"Got released early for good behaviour"  
  
He pulled up a chair at the opposite side to the bed as Kirsty, slumping down, eyeing the girl opposite with curiosity. Making her nervous. Had Kane not been between them she'd have been terrified.   
  
"What do you want, Scott?"  
  
"What sort of question's that?! My brother's been shot and I have to have a reason to come for a visit?"  
  
Kane didn't answer, knowing Scott never used to do anything selfless, but at the same time not wanting to insult his brother if he had reformed, unlikely as it looked. He hadn't even known he was getting out of prison.   
  
"Doesn't look like you've done too badly for yourself bruv..."  
  
Scott's eyes were still focused on Kirsty and she shuffled uneasily.   
  
"I should probably get going... don't want to be late back"  
  
She stood up, noting the slight smirk on Scott's face. No doubt relishing in his power over her. Kane reached up for her hand to stop her.   
  
"No, you don't have to - "  
  
Scott interrupts his brother.   
  
"I guess I'll see you around then"  
  
"Yeah... bye"  
  
She debated whether or not to kiss Kane goodbye. She decided against it due to Scott's intimidating presence. Instead she squeezed his hand, leaving the room hurriedly, Scott's eyes following her to the door.   
  
"You haven't done badly for yourself at all... I hear you're engaged - that was quick work... never saw you marrying and settling down quite so soon"  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Nurse told me. Don't worry - I'm not psychic"  
  
"Well, someone's got their wires crossed"  
  
"So I'm not going to have to buy a new suit after all?"  
  
Kane looked at him scornfully. Scott's arrival could only mean trouble. He could sound so patronising.  
  
"So... how long are you planning on sticking around?"  
  
"For as long as I fancy - thought it'd be nice to spend some time with my brother... I've hardly seen you since I got put away... well I can see why what with your new chick... but you and me used to be a team, remember? Us against the world... and when I catch up with whoever did this they'll wish they'd never set eyes on you"  
  
Kane strained not to remember the past. He was ashamed of the things they had done together back then. Scott hadn't changed a bit. Still going on about them being a team. Claiming that they would always back one another up. The amount of trouble he'd got into due to Scott. The amount of lies he'd told to protect him when they were kids.   
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"What a question to ask! You've got a four bedroom house lying empty and I'm your favourite brother"  
  
Kane frowned. Scott had a habit of backing him into corners. Forcing him to make decisions.  
  
"You're my only brother... and no way are you staying at Rose's"  
  
"It's not like she's there anymore - no need to talk as if the house still belongs to her"   
  
Scott looked at Kane, a look of warning. Kane looked away, refusing to be swayed.   
  
"I said no"  
  
Scott's glare turns more hostile, his voice forceful.  
  
"Look... mate... you should never have got that house anyway... Rose promised that I could have it when she kicked the bucket"  
  
Kane muttered his response, disbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah - her and Dad struck up a deal so that I'd get the house... they had it in writing and everything"  
  
Kane recalled how Scott was always their Dad's favourite. They had done everything together. There had been a time when he had been jealous of the attention Scott received. Now he was just glad not to have played a part in their activities. It wasn't beyond belief that their Dad would have wanted Scott to inherit the house and that he had done some sort of deal with Rose. More likely, his Dad would have scared her into it. She and Scott had never been close. Her giving the house to him of free will seemed impossible.  
  
"I didn't see your name written on the will... come to think of it you didn't even come to the funeral which shows how much you cared"  
  
Scott's eyes glare menacingly at his brother, a warning not to push him further.   
  
"That house is rightfully mine"  
  
"The house is in my name. And it's staying in my name. And killing me is not going to get you my house either"  
  
"You think it was me that shot you?!"  
  
Kane looked at him, expressionless. He laughed in disbelief.   
  
"Nah, I was at the other side of the country at the time - I received the call about it whilst I was in my hotel... so guess again at the mystery shooter..."  
  
Scott stands up from his chair.  
  
"I'll stay at the house until you're out of here... then we can discuss it properly... somewhere more... private"  
  
Kane could tell what he meant. Scott would force him into the decision using violence. The only method of discussion he knew.  
  
"I'm not giving you the keys"  
  
"Who says I need keys?"  
  
Scott walks out of the room. Kane lies helplessly in the hospital bed, beaten.   
  
..............................  
  
Carter and a constable walk up a hospital corridor.   
  
"You were meant to be watching the room 24/7!"  
  
"I needed the toilet"  
  
"Then you should have called for relief... this is the victim of an attempted murder and I think a matter of life or death is more important than your bladder... if I find you off the job again you'll be on report... understand me?"  
  
The officer looks embarrassed. He'd only left for a couple of minutes, after checking it was alright with Kane. Kane hadn't enjoyed being under surveillance anyway. The suspect would have to be mad to try something in the middle of a hospital.   
  
"Sir"  
  
The constable walks away and Carter pauses, withdrawing his phone. Scott approaches, walking past.   
  
"Scott Phillips?"  
  
He spins around.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"Chief Inspector Carter"  
  
"Oh, yeah... we've met before haven't we? Only you were Detective Inspector Carter back then... congratulations on the promotion..."  
  
Carter ignored the patronising voice. He'd had dealings with Scott Phillips before. He would always try and talk himself off the hook.   
  
"I need to ask you a few questions regarding your brother"   
  
"Fire away"  
  
"Where were you - "  
  
Scott interrupts.   
  
"At the time of the shooting? The other side of the country - my hotel will confirm it... I booked into a lovely little place after I was released... I'd recommend it"  
  
"Could I have the contact details?"  
  
"Sure... just tell them I recommended them to you... the owner's a good mate of mine"  
  
Carter's face remained expressionless. Unimpressed by the young mans cocky attitude.   
  
Scott scribbled an address onto a scrap of paper and handed it to him. Carter mutters his thanks through gritted teeth.  
  
"Can I go now - I've got places to go... people to see... you know how it is"  
  
Scott walked away up the corridor, without waiting for a reply.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty enters, throwing her bag onto the sofa, before sitting down.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Rhys approached from the kitchen  
  
"What apart from my boyfriend being shot and all my friends and family being suspects?"  
  
Rhys sat awkwardly next to her, putting his hand on her arm. She pulled away.  
  
"Look Kirst... I know this isn't easy for you... but you've got your whole family for support"  
  
"The only person I trust right now is Kane"  
  
Her Dad looked uneasy. Hurt.  
  
"I was here with Nick at the time... I wouldn't do anything like that... I wouldn't even know how to get hold of a gun"  
  
Kirsty nodded. She didn't think he'd have the guts to pull the trigger, but he had still tried to stop them being together. That was enough in itself to drive a wedge between father and daughter.   
  
"Nothing makes any sense at all Dad"  
  
She looked at him, seeking any type of reassurance  
  
"And just to make things worse Scott Phillips is back in the Bay... why is everything going wrong?"  
  
She was in tears now. She hadn't slept properly since Kane was taken to hospital.   
  
..............................  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
Carter enters.  
  
"Sir... we've obtained new information..."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"We had a couple of officers take a look at Mr Phillips' car"  
  
"Kane's?"  
  
"Yeah... someone had cut the brake cables... whoever it was wasn't taking any chances"  
  
"How do you know we're looking at the same person?"  
  
"We don't... but I can't see two people taking a chance on his life on the same day... it's too big a coincidence"  
  
"It's still a possibility... let me know what forensics get on the car"  
  
"Sir."  
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
"Nick!"  
  
Irene raised her voice and he emerged, bleary eyed from his bedroom, having just been awoken from a deep sleep.   
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
He walked forward, looking towards where she was indicating. A large dark stain on the pale carpet, clumsily disguised by the edge of the rug.  
  
"Yeah... sorry... I meant to tidy that up... I just spilt a milkshake on it when I was watching the football"  
  
"How long ago"  
  
She frowned at the stain, doubtful that she could ever remove it. It looked like it had been there for a good few days.   
  
"It was only two days ago"  
  
"I thought you told the police you watched it with Rhys"  
  
Nick looked up in alarm, realising his error.   
  
"I... watched the start of the game here before I went over to the caravan park"  
  
His tone of voice gave him away immediately.   
  
"Did Rhys ask you to lie for him?"  
  
"Not exactly... look, Rhys wouldn't do something like that... he hates Kane but he wouldn't have tried to kill him... we were just doing each other a favour by saying we were together at the time"  
  
Irene shook her head at him, exasperated. He could win awards for his naivety. Rhys would have been one of the prime suspects and Nick was covering for him. As much as Irene doubted Rhys' ability to pull that trigger, she was all too aware of the seriousness of Nick's actions.  
  
"You wouldn't have been a suspect anyway"  
  
"I'm Seb's best mate... Kirsty dumping him for Kane... it devastated him"  
  
He hadn't thought much about it at the time. Just that he had hated Kane when Seb had told him the full story. That he had felt like killing him just to do Seb a favour. Irene picked up her keys  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You're going to tell the police everything you just told me"  
  
"It'll just cause more trouble - what harm's it going to do?"  
  
"Less harm than if you keep on lying"  
  
He followed her reluctantly out to the car. It would place he and Rhys firmly back onto the suspect list, that much was obvious. 


	15. Chapter 15

Irene drummed her fingers across the reception desk, to the annoyance of the Front Desk Officer. She had been waiting half an hour already and no one had told her what was happening with Nick. No one seemed to have a clue.  
  
"Mrs Roberts?"  
  
She turned to face Carter  
  
"That's me"  
  
"Nick is being kept in custody whilst we conduct some enquiries"  
  
Nick had revealed all that he knew in his interview. Not that it was much, but it was enough to convince Carter that Rhys was hiding something. He doubted Nick had had much to do with it. Intentionally, anyway.   
  
"Oh, come on, he's a kid, he's not capable of murder"  
  
Irene looked at him in disbelief. Surely Nick wasn't going to be falsely accused. Not again.   
  
"He lied to the police, Mrs Roberts - It's a crime in itself"  
  
"He's not going to be charged is he?"  
  
"It's unlikely - the fact that he admitted it will work in his favour... that's all I can tell you right now"  
  
.................................  
  
10 mins later  
  
"Birkett, we're off to have a word with Rhys Sutherland"  
  
The younger man grabbed his coat as Carter disappeared out of the door. As they rushed down the hallway, another policeman approached them, addressing Carter.   
  
"We've done a few enquiries regarding Mr Phillip's car"  
  
"Go on"  
  
"It was parked at the car park by the wharf - as you know Mr Phillips owns a house nearby - and apparently last time he used it was only about an hour prior to the incident... now we've spoken to the security guard - he came on shift at six - and he says that he saw someone acting suspiciously in the area"  
  
"We get a description?"  
  
"Yep - the description given matches the one and only Rhys Sutherland"  
  
"I guess we better go have a word with him"  
  
Carter stood, a smile forming on his face. Solving an attempted murder would certainly do wonders for his career.  
  
.................................  
  
Kirsty grabbed her coat from the hallway and Rhys watched her dismally. He didn't think he needed to ask where she was going.   
  
"I'm gonna go to the hospital"  
  
Rhys frowned, holding back his objection. Kirsty had made it crystal clear earlier that she wasn't going to have him control her. A knock on the door put an end to the tension between father and daughter, and Rhys headed to the front door, where he found Carter and Birkett waiting, arms folded.   
  
"We'd like to go over your statement again Mr Sutherland"  
  
"I really haven't got time"  
  
"Then make time, this is an attempted murder enquiry... would you mind telling us again where you were at the time of the incident"  
  
Rhys looked at them, exasperated.   
  
"I've already answered all these questions!"  
  
"If you told us the truth then maybe we'd get somewhere"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
Carter frowned.   
  
"We need you to accompany us to the station to answer some more questions for us"  
  
Kirsty watched from the hallway, bewildered.  
  
"No! I've got things to do here - a family to look after... I can't just leave"  
  
"In that case - Mr Sutherland, I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Kane Phillips..."  
  
Rhys stared at him, stunned, as Carter recited the caution. He could see Kirsty's look of shock and disgust out of the corner of his eye as she walked closer. Just looking at him. Trying to work out why. Why he had tried to ruin her happiness. He looked at her in desperation.   
  
"Kirsty! It wasn't me... you've got to believe me"  
  
She shook her head, lost for words. She just felt ill. To think that that her Dad could go to such lengths to destroy her happiness was unbearable. She managed to make it as far as the kitchen sink before keeling over, throwing up violently.   
  
Carter glanced in her direction, frowning.   
  
"You'd better stay here for a while Birkett"  
  
He nods.   
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Carter leads Rhys out to the car, opening the back door as Rhys climbs in, head bowed down, not quite comprehending what had happened.  
  
"I didn't shoot him"  
  
"We'll discuss this down at the station Mr Sutherland - on the record"  
  
He slammed the back door shut before climbing into the drivers seat, glancing through the mirror at Rhys and turning the engine on. Rhys looked up dismally at his house as the car rolled away down the road. He just needed a chance to explain to his family. 


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE: MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fics so far!!! All the feedback is hugely appreciated and gives me the confidence to continue writing!!!  
  
Apologies for the recent lack of updates!  
  
***  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kirsty walks hurriedly through the corridors. She knew the way to Kane's room off by heart now. No need to stop and examine signs. Birkett had dropped her outside on his way back to work. Apparently Rhys had asked to see her but she had refused. She could barely stand to think of him, let alone see him and talk to him. Listen to his excuses. The police wouldn't have arrested him if there wasn't evidence to back them up. She reached the room, pausing to compose herself before entering, smoothing her hair down. The guard had been removed from Kane's doorway and he was sat up in bed, flicking idly through a magazine, which he threw aside with a smile when she saw Kirsty. It felt like it had been ages since he had last seen her. He had felt useless sat alone in that hospital bed, thinking about what Scott could be getting up to at his house. For all he knew he could return home and walk into a crack house. He'd put anything past Scott.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kirsty smiled weakly down at him, kissing his forehead gently.   
  
"Doc said I could go home tomorrow"  
  
"That's great Babe"  
  
She squeezed his hand lightly, attempting to speak with some enthusiasm. Kane knew immediately that things weren't right.   
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
She looks at him, grateful for his concern.   
  
"They arrested Dad"  
  
Kane replied almost silently, unsure of what exactly to say.   
  
"Oh"  
  
The guard who had been watching his room had informed him that they had the main suspect in custody. He left shortly afterwards. Apparently it was no longer thought that he was in any danger, and police resources would be better used elsewhere.  
  
He still wasn't sure what to say. Her Dad had tried to kill him and she was in pieces. What could he say? That he was sorry? But it wasn't entirely true. Yet it didn't seem right to say anything against Kirsty's father.   
  
She looked towards him, looking for any sort of reassurance. Her head was a mess. What would happen now? The future was so uncertain for the whole family. Was Rhys even capable of attempted murder? One thing was for sure. There would be battle lines drawn through the family.   
  
....................................  
  
Dani entered the pale interview room, staring at her father who stood awkwardly to one side. A police constable stood, stony faced, at the side of the room.   
  
"You've got two minutes"  
  
Dani turned her head slightly at Carter, who stood in the corridor, giving him a brief smile of thanks that she had been allowed to see Rhys at all. The door closed, leaving just the three of them in the room.   
  
"Dani... I didn't do it... you've got to believe me... I just couldn't"  
  
She smiled weakly at her father. He looked such a mess. Worlds apart from his usual self. He was normally so in control. So strong. He'd coped with so much in his life.   
  
He felt stupid just stood there, knowing he wasn't even allowed to comfort his daughter.   
  
"The police must have something on you for you to be charged"  
  
She wouldn't put it past Kane to set him up somehow. Perhaps it was really his brother. Like that time with Jude, when Jude had been charged with the assault.   
  
"No... it's something else... I did something stupid... really stupid"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He glanced sideways at the police officer, whose presence seemed to throw a stony atmosphere over the room. He decided to continue. Besides, it wasn't any more than he had told the police in the interview.   
  
"I was wound up over the whole thing... I just wanted him to pay for everything... I... tampered with the brake cable on his car... but I didn't pull the trigger on that gun... I promise..."  
  
Dani could see his desperation. She'd never seen him so low. All she could do was nod.   
  
"...But they won't believe me... they keep pushing and pushing"  
  
He'd spent the past hour having questions thrown at him. Making implications. He'd tried to avoid all questions. His solicitor had advised him to say as little as possible. He'd tried explaining how he tampered with the brakes, but didn't lay a finger on that gun but it was obvious they didn't believe him. Rhys was thankful they called the interview off before he said something about Kane he'd regret.   
  
"They've got nothing to connect you to the shooting... just keep telling the truth"  
  
"I just hope it'll be enough... I've already got a pretty low opinion of the justice system in this country"  
  
He couldn't avoid being charged over the car, that he knew, but they couldn't possibly connect him to the shooting. Innocent until proven guilty.   
  
Dani nodded, remembering.   
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani, Jade, Kirsty and Max sat glumly at the dinner table, trying the best to force Dani's cooking down.   
  
"Dad's in a mess"  
  
Dani couldn't face to look across at Kirsty. It was all too much. Just knowing she and Kane were together sickened her. It was all down to him. Why couldn't Kirsty realise that? He'd have been better off staying well away  
  
"Serves him right"  
  
Kirsty stabs her fork into a piece of potato, visualising it as Rhys' face. How could he do that to her? She had so much hate and yet so much love for her father. But she knew her loyalties lay firmly with Kane, and right now all she could feel was love for him. She would stick by him, come what may.   
  
"Kirsty! Do you really think he did it?!"  
  
"You want my honest opinion? YES! He hates Kane, he tried to kill him - I know that!"  
  
"Dad needs our support right now... after all he's done for us in the past, especially since Mum left... he deserves more than this!"  
  
"He tried to kill my boyfriend and you expect me to feel any sympathy for him?!"  
  
Dani sighed. That was one thing Kirsty and Rhys had in common. Stubborn to the end, but once they'd chosen where their loyalties lay they would stick by them. A temper that was liable to blow up at any moment.   
  
"He didn't!"  
  
Kirsty shook her head.   
  
"Yeah? How can you be so sure?"  
  
She received no reply, only glances from Jade, Dani and Max. She pushed her plate away furiously. Why couldn't anyone understand?  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
She headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going? Kirsty!"  
  
The door slammed behind her.   
  
...........................  
  
Kirsty leant on the railing at the wharf. She had opted to go to the wharf, she and Kane's special place, just to give herself some space to think.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Kirsty swung around to face Seb, an immediate scowl crossing her face. That was all she needed.   
  
"How is he?"  
  
Kirsty held back from throwing insults at Seb. She wasn't in the mood to have him poking his nose in.   
  
"Alive... no permanent damage but - "  
  
"I meant your Dad... not him"  
  
"I don't know and I don't wanna know"  
  
"So you're just going to desert your family?"  
  
"What's it got to do with you?"  
  
"He's using you Kirsty..."  
  
She sighed. She'd heard it all before.  
  
"...I don't want to see you get hurt"  
  
"I can look after myself, I've had to... it wasn't like you were much good to protect me"  
  
"So you're with Kane because he acts the tough guy?!"  
  
"I'm with him because I love him!"  
  
"And you never loved me?"  
  
"That's right! You want to know why Seb? Because you're boring! You're pathetic and blaming Kane for me not loving you just proves it! I don't know what I ever saw in you!"  
  
"We had something good Kirsty..."  
  
She could feel his breath on her cheek. Her back was crushed against the wooden fencing. She was getting nervous now. She had to remind herself this was Seb. The harmless, weak and pathetic Seb she knew so well.   
  
"...why did you go and ruin everything?"  
  
"Seb, get off me"  
  
She attempted to move.   
  
"Just give me... us, another chance... you deserve better than him"  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you again if you were the last guy on the planet"  
  
She threw her knee up into his crotch and he doubled up in pain. Taking only a brief glance at her former boyfriend she walked hurriedly away towards the Drop in Centre. With any luck Flynn would let her stay there for the night.   
  
...........................  
  
Several doctors and nurses rushed into the small hospital room as the alarm alerted them to the deterioration in Kane's condition. He was unconscious, dead to the world.   
  
...........................  
  
Carter strode into the hospital, irritated that his evening off had been spoilt by a phone call from the hospital. More trouble with the Phillip's.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone had a play with the machines Kane was connected to... he'll live, but he's just lucky the docs acted so quickly"  
  
Carter nodded  
  
"So we've got another case of attempted murder?"  
  
Carter frowned, hoping he hadn't got the wrong man.  
  
"Looks like it"  
  
He cleared his throat grudgingly.   
  
"So... any visitors?"  
  
The nurse nodded. She's stopped a man on his way to see Kane earlier. Kane had been asleep at the time and the man had promised to be quick.   
  
"Yeah... I think he said he was a cousin of Kane's..."  
  
She pauses thoughtfully. She had just accepted the mans word that he was a cousin. Normally visitors only lied about their identity to see someone they were close to.   
  
"I think he said his name was Josh West?"  
  
Carter nods. Josh's alibi for the time of the shooting had seemed pretty reasonable. A respected businessman had claimed he and Josh had dined at an expensive restaurant on the seafront shortly after Josh's confrontation with Kane. Apparently relations between Josh and Kane hadn't exactly been rosy, for obvious reasons though. Josh blamed Kane for anything that went wrong in his life, in particular the breakdown of his relationship with Dani. It had been clear during his brief interview that he still held a lot of hatred towards the man.   
  
"I reckon we'd better pay Mr West a visit... and you better give Scott Phillips a call to tell him what's happened with his brother"  
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty rushed into the house  
  
"Kirsty, where have you been?"  
  
After seeing Seb she had wound up at the park, where she had sat and finally come to a decision about what she was doing.   
  
Dani runs up to her  
  
"I needed to think, and I've decided I need to spend a couple of nights away from here... there's too much going on"  
  
She would feel better once she'd had some time to come to terms with things. When the whole family realised Rhys wasn't coming back. Not for a long time.   
  
"Where are you going!"  
  
"I'm staying at the Drop in Centre"  
  
"Kirsty, please don't do this"  
  
Kirsty walked towards the stairs shakily. She didn't want to have to leave the family home, but she had no choice. If she didn't leave she was only going to be at war with the family anyway. They'd support Rhys, she knew they would. But Rhys tried to kill Kane, and she could never let that go. He had been prepared to destroy her happiness for an ancient grudge. She ran up towards her room.  
  
"You can't just abandon your family and live a happy life!"  
  
Jade was furious at Kirsty's new plans. Kirsty couldn't even be bothered explaining that it wasn't a permanent arrangement. Instead she ignored her, throwing heaps of clothes into a bag. Not caring if they got creased. She just had to escape the family. Zipping up her bag she walked towards the door  
  
"You'll regret leaving us!"  
  
The door slammed shut as Kirsty left and Jade fell back on the bed, exasperated. Kirsty was making the biggest mistake of her life.   
  
...........................  
  
Kirsty walked into the Drop In Centre.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Maybe Flynn had already left. But surely he'd have locked up. She couldn't see anyone. She glanced around nervously as the lights cut out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She rose her voice, which was now shaking. Something wasn't right, and she knew she wasn't alone. There was something that told her this. Staggering back in the direction of the door and the glimmer of light from a streetlight outside she dropped her bag. Turning to pick it up she heard a noise from the direction of the door. Spinning around, she found herself facing the barrel of a gun. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Flynn?"  
  
Kirsty looks at him in amazement, the barrel of the gun still wavering in front of her.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You're making a mistake Kirsty... you're tearing your family apart... I had to do something..."  
  
Dani had called him to tell him about Kirsty after she had walked out. She had been devastated at Kirsty causing yet more trouble. And he was determined to force her to see sense.  
  
"You shot Kane?"  
  
Now she knew why he was so quick on the scene after the accident. She couldn't quite believe it. Flynn, of all people. He was the one who counselled Kane. One of the few people who had given him a chance in the town. He was one of the last people she suspected.   
  
"I did it for your Mum... she may have left but she didn't want her family to fall apart"  
  
"You and Mum?"  
  
She stared at him in bewilderment as he nodded. Confirming Kirsty's implications.   
  
"We love each other Kirsty... that's why I did it... I'd do anything for her..."  
  
She had virtually begged him to put an end to her family's trauma and he hadn't been able to refuse. Besides, it would make his life easier. And no one would suspect him.   
  
Kirsty stood, stunned. Last thing she'd heard her Mum had found David. They had been happy. She felt ill, too ill to start asking questions. They had always been close, but she never thought they could ever be that close.   
  
"...I thought I would teach you both a lesson Kirsty - but you're still leaving the caravan park to be with him..."  
  
She looked at the gun, swallowing. Not able to take in what she was hearing. Flynn was trying to keep them apart. The lengths he was going to to hurt them was unbelievable  
  
His eyes were piercing into her skin madly. He had tried twice to get rid of Kane, to stop the destruction, but it was as if he refused to let go. Flynn was just grateful no one at the hospital recognised him when he had paid Kane a visit earlier. He'd almost been caught out by that nurse, but thankfully she was new to the area and had accepted that he was Josh West. He had succeeded in getting hold of the camera footage due to his knowledge of the hospital system and just hoped there would be nothing else to connect him.  
  
"There's no need to be scared of me Kirsty... so long as you go back home and cut all ties with Kane you'll be fine - both of you... you'll be apart but you'll be alive..."  
  
She couldn't believe this was actually Flynn. He'd done a complete change around. Maybe he was just maddened by love. Or maybe he'd finally lost it, after years of trying to help others he had just flipped.   
  
"I'll give you a moment to think about it"  
  
........................  
  
He was stood on the beach, the waves crawling up onto the beach, the light wind making him shiver. Waiting for his true love.   
  
Then the gunshot ripped through the silence and the pain gripped through his body. He was falling, he couldn't stop himself. His head was spinning, there was someone there. Someone in the bushes.   
  
His eyes flew open and he looked around the hospital room groggily, sweating. That nightmare had been haunting him ever since the shooting. He just wanted to recognise that blurred figure. He was sure it must have been Rhys, but he couldn't be positive.   
  
"Are you alright mate?"  
  
Dr Wilson rushed over to his patient.  
  
"Yeah... just a nightmare... what happened?"  
  
He felt a thousand times worse than he had done earlier. All he could remember was an alarm going off and being surrounded by doctors.   
  
"There was a few problems... we think someone tampered with the machines you were connected to"  
  
"Someone tried to kill me? Again?"  
  
They thought they had the culprit in custody. Rhys. Was it really him. What if he had only tampered with the brakes and there were more people out to kill him.   
  
"The police are outside - they want to know if you remember having a visitor earlier"  
  
Carter had left to pay Josh a visit and Birkett had remained in the hospital to have words with Kane when he awoke.   
  
Kane strained to remember. No, he had been sleeping. He had been exhausted. He couldn't recall any visitors after Kirsty had left.   
  
"Right"  
  
Kane nodded, not exactly pleased about having to talk to the police again. He had never been fond of them. Mainly because they looked down at him. They were constantly suspicious, just because he'd been in trouble in the past.   
  
"So you'll see them?"  
  
"If I have to... not that I'll be able to tell them anything they don't know"  
  
Dr Wilson nodded and turned to leave  
  
"Erm... could you call Kirsty for me and let her know what's going on?"  
  
Wilson nods. He was going to do it anyway, it was obvious she was the one they should be informing, not Scott Phillips. He just hadn't had the time.   
  
"Consider it done"  
  
........................  
  
Josh answered the door, frowning at Carter in between rubbing his eyes. Only a minute earlier he had been fast asleep. Dreaming of the day when the world would be his oyster. West Industries would be famous worldwide, he'd be a multimillionaire, everyone would look up at him.   
  
"Sorry for getting you out of bed"  
  
Carter apologised insincerely.   
  
"Have you any idea what time it is?!"  
  
He couldn't stand cops, all they did was interfere. Couldn't they see he was more important than they'd ever be. He deserved a bit of respect. Not the rude awakening he'd just received.   
  
"Where were you earlier this evening?"  
  
"I was here, working on my plans for the patch of land I've just bought in Yabbie Creek"  
  
"Can anyone confirm this?"  
  
The security camera footage at the hospital had given him no leads. It was as if someone had managed to get hold of exactly the right tapes. Josh could have had the contacts. He was just hoping he'd find something else to go on or he'd look stupid.   
  
"No... surely you can take my word for it though?"  
  
He was a rich and respected man. If they couldn't accept his word, whose could they accept?  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to accompany me to the station Mr West... I suggest you grab your coat... and you should probably get dressed"  
  
He eyed Josh's silk PJ's with distaste. No doubt top of the range, but hideous all the same.   
  
........................  
  
"There was someone there... I looked up and I saw them"  
  
Kane strained to remember. He'd told Birkett he couldn't remember anything about an earlier visitor, but he had mentioned his nightmares, all flashbacks to that day.   
  
"The person who shot you?"  
  
"Yeah... I just can't see his face"  
  
It was really starting to frustrate him. It was like the information was at the back of his mind, on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure it out.   
  
  
  
"So it's definitely a he"  
  
"I don't know... I just... don't know!"  
  
"Look, you've got my number... give us a call if you remember anything, anything at all"  
  
Birkett stood up from his seat by the bed.   
  
"Yeah... will do"  
  
He nodded gratefully.   
  
"Thanks for your help Mr Phillips"  
  
He turned and left as Wilson entered and Kane smiled weakly.   
  
"Did you call Kirsty?"  
  
"I tried... but she's not at the caravan park and her mobile's switched off"  
  
Kane tried to hide disappointment. He had hoped for some support  
  
"Thanks anyway"  
  
"I'll give it another go later"  
  
...........................  
  
Kirsty glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall. Midnight already.   
  
"They'll be wondering where I am"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Flynn glanced at her from where he was leaning against the doorframe to the office.   
  
"Just... my family"  
  
"They think you're here anyway... we've got all night to work this one out, no one's going to be looking for you"  
  
Flynn sat down opposite, smugly. He'd lit a candle on the table at the side of the room. Switching on lights would tell passers-by that there was someone in. He couldn't be doing with people asking questions.   
  
"What do you want me to say Flynn? You know how much I love Kane"  
  
Flynn shrugged.  
  
"That's not my problem... people seem to think that they can hand all their problems to me but not any more... I'm not going to let people walk all over me any more..."  
  
All the years listening to other people whinging. Trying to support everyone at once. He was just expected to get on with it. Perfect husband, perfect mate, perfect doctor and counsellor. It just frustrated him.   
  
"All the time people look at me and think 'good old Flynn, can't put a foot wrong, always there for everyone else'... I'm fed up of it... it's time to take control, put myself first for once"  
  
Kirsty shied away nervously. He was losing it, there was no doubt about it.   
  
"So will you do the right thing and do what I want, do what your mother wants?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
Was she being brave or stupid? Here was the man who had almost killed Kane and she was risking answering him back. She still couldn't imagine Flynn as a bad person. He was right, they did think of him as a general do-gooder. Even now she found it nearly impossible to be scared of him.  
  
"Very well... then, I've only got one choice"  
  
He raised his gun  
  
"You think my Mum's going to like this?"  
  
"She never has to know..."  
  
All Shelley knew was that he was out to get rid of Kane and repair the family. He could convince her someone else was responsible for her daughters death. She'd never suspect him, she loved him too much.   
  
...........................  
  
Kane whacked the alarm button and brought Wilson rushing into the room.   
  
"Are the cops still here?"  
  
Wilson shook his head numbly.   
  
"They'll have left by now"  
  
Kane seemed desperate, and it was obvious something was up. It was just a question of what.   
  
"I've remembered... I know who it was"  
  
"Who what was?"  
  
It had been a long night, he didn't make the connection. Kane continued, ignoring the question  
  
"It was Flynn... he shot me" 


	18. Chapter 18

"Think about it Kirsty - do you really want Kane to go through the pain of losing you... I reckon it would break him, don't you? You're all he's got..."  
  
"..or would you rather lose him... I've managed to get to him twice... nothing stopping me again"  
  
"Twice?!"  
  
Kirsty stared at him in horror. He'd t  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't know about the...incident... at the hospital earlier, would you?"  
  
"What incident? Is he alright?"  
  
Flynn shrugged  
  
"He's alive... more's the pity... mightn't be the case for much longer though"  
  
Kirsty shook her head  
  
"You could put an end to this Kirsty... it's simple... all I need to know is that you'll have nothing to do with Kane Phillips again"  
  
She stared at him numbly. He was the one with the gun, calling the shots. It could be the difference between life and death.   
  
........................  
  
Carter sat back in his chair, looking across the interview table at Josh  
  
"I think we both know what your feelings towards Mr Phillips are"  
  
If only he could get a confession from someone and tie the whole case up. But there seemed to be so many suspects and now there were three cases of attempted murder to solve. The web of confusion just kept growing.  
  
"You don't know what I think"  
  
Josh smiled smugly. They couldn't pin it on him. He hated Kane's guts, he wished him dead, but that wasn't enough to prove anything and he knew he was on top.   
  
"Are you saying you don't hate him?"  
  
Josh bit his lip  
  
"No... he's not a bad guy really... sure, we argue sometimes but doesn't everyone?"  
  
He hid his own disgust at what he had said. Carter looked incredulously at him, not believing it for a second.  
  
"We have a witness who saw you at the hospital earlier"  
  
"Well, It wasn't me"  
  
"The description seems to match... dark hair, average build"  
  
"That could be anyone! Face it, you haven't got anything on me! Otherwise you'd have charged me already"  
  
Josh folded his arms defiantly  
  
"I'm not saying anything else"  
  
  
  
"Very well... but we're going to hold you in custody"  
  
"What?! But you can't... I've got rights! I'm a respected man! Tell him he can't do it"  
  
He looked across at his solicitor  
  
"I'm afraid he can Mr West"  
  
Carter smirked and Josh was about to reject to his appalling treatment when a knock at the door interrupted them.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
Carter looked up at the officer who had just entered.   
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"I think there's something you need to know"  
  
Carter frowned, reluctantly standing up and glancing coldly at Josh.   
  
"Interview suspended at ten fifteen"  
  
He marched out of the room  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Kane Phillips has remembered the incident... he reckons it was Flynn Saunders who shot him"  
  
Carter looked momentarily taken aback.   
  
"Have we got a location for Mr Saunders?"  
  
"We've got officers on their way to the Drop in centre and a patrol car's calling at his home"  
  
"I'd better get down there"  
  
"And Mr West"  
  
Carter paused, gritting his teeth  
  
"Release him"  
  
........................  
  
Kane pulled on his shirt as Wilson entered. He was discharging himself, he couldn't stay in that hospital for any longer or he'd go mad.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting out of here, what does it look like"  
  
"I would advise against it Kane - you should at least stay in overnight after what happened today"  
  
"I've made my decision"  
  
Wilson nodded as Kane threw the remainder of his things into a small bag.   
  
"Did you get in touch with Kirsty?"  
  
The sooner they were back together the better. No more hospital visits, no more being forced apart, wondering where the other was and if they were safe.   
  
"Not exactly... I called the caravan park again - apparently Kirsty's packed her bags and gone to stay at the Drop in Centre tonight"  
  
"The Drop in Centre?! But Flynn..."  
  
Wilson nodded, knowing instantly what he was thinking.   
  
"The police are heading over there now"  
  
"I've got to get over there"  
  
He stormed towards the door  
  
........................  
  
Flynn picked up Kirsty mobile from its resting place on the table.   
  
"Here's the phone"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Call him... tell him it's all over... it's for the best - for both of you"  
  
He threw the phone across the room at her and she caught it, hesitantly dialling Kane's mobile, all too aware of the gun pointing at her. If the mobile was off she'd have to call the hospital to speak to him. But they'd promised to keep their phones on, just in case they needed to talk at any time.  
  
It was ringing. Kane fumbled for his phone as he tried at the same time to unlock his car.   
  
"Hello, Kane here"  
  
"Hey... it's me"  
  
A smile spread over his face, his fear of something having happened to her subsiding.  
  
"Kirst, where are you? Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... look, we need to talk"  
  
"Sounds serious... um... I'll meet you at the wharf, ten minutes?"  
  
"You're out of hospital?"  
  
Kirsty could hear the sound of cars in the background now.  
  
"Yeah... I'll explain later... I can pick you up if you like?"  
  
"No, Kane... this isn't a good idea"  
  
She hated saying these things. There was nothing she wanted more than to see him again. But Flynn eyes were burning holes in her skin  
  
"What... what do you mean?"  
  
Kane could sense something was wrong. Seriously wrong.   
  
"You and me..."  
  
She faltered, glancing at Flynn, the barrel of the gun still aimed directly at her. His eyes were cold, willing her to continue.   
  
"...it's not working Kane... it's not right..."  
  
"Kirst, what's going on?"  
  
A tear was forming at the edge of her eye and she turned away from Flynn to conceal her upset. Kane sounded so confused.  
  
"Babe? Are you there"  
  
She hung up on him, not able to stand it any more. She hated Flynn. She hated him more than anyone in the world right now.  
  
Kane slumped into the seat of his car, not quite comprehending her words. Not believing it had happened at all. Something wasn't right, he just knew it. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. He brushed away a single tear from his face, furious at his weakness. He had to find her and get the whole story.   
  
Kirsty stood up shakily, not able to meet Flynn's eye.   
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
Flynn sensed the quiver in her voice, a brief feeling of guilt passing across him before he reminded himself why he was doing it. So that Shelley would have peace of mind about her daughter, to have control. He nodded   
  
"Just remember... if I find out you've been talking to anyone about this... or you so much as go near Kane again... all I have to do is pull the trigger and one of you..."  
  
He signalled towards her with the gun  
  
"...won't be around for long... I promise"  
  
She walked hurriedly towards the door, not looking back. She hated the sight of him. The side of him she had seen that night repulsed her.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
She stopped dead at his command, glancing back at him. He could hear sirens, he was sure of it.   
  
"Back in here"  
  
  
  
He signalled towards the seat and as she sat back down he advanced towards the window, taking a glance out. His heart sinking as he saw several police cars skid to a halt. They were followed by a couple of armed response vans. Police were swarming out, surrounding the building. There was nowhere to run. He backed away from the window, his mind racing. He couldn't be caught. It wasn't an option.   
  
........................  
  
Kane swerved into the side of the road, his body slumping into the steering wheel almost as soon as he stopped. He knew he was in no fit state to drive, not after the phone call. He had tried calling Kirsty back but the phone was now turned off. He just couldn't understand it. Why had she done it? All he could hope was that there was a simple explanation to her behaviour. Maybe she was in trouble. He had intended to head over to the Drop in Centre but he just couldn't concentrate on the road. He'd already been shouted at by several motorists.   
  
His life was falling apart. First Flynn betrays him and then Kirsty doesn't want anything to do with him. The two people he could trust, his only friends.   
  
........................  
  
"Mr Saunders!"  
  
The megaphone boomed out around the building as Flynn marched back and forth inside, trapped.   
  
"This is Chief Inspector Carter... we know you're in there"  
  
They had paid a call on his wife, who was under the impression he was working, and Flynn's car was outside the Drop in Centre so he had to be there.   
  
Flynn clenched his fist. This couldn't be happening to him. He knew he should have thought through the plan in detail and not jumped into crime at the deep end.   
  
"The building is surrounded... come out with your hands above your head"  
  
The voice stopped and the phone in the office started to ring. Flynn answered, standing in the doorframe so as not to let Kirsty out of his sight.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Flynn Saunders?"  
  
"That's me... look, if you don't leave right now I'll shoot the girl"  
  
He could think of nothing else to say. The only insurance he had was Kirsty now. Maybe he'd be able to escape. Start a new life. He and Shelley could leave the country.   
  
"Mr Saunders, the building is surrounded... if you surrender now it'll help you in court"  
  
"I'm warning you... if you want to see Kirsty Sutherland alive again then you'll leave"  
  
He hoped the shake in his voice wouldn't be noticed.   
  
"That's not possibly sir"  
  
Flynn was losing patience. His nerves were getting the better of him. He never thought in a million years he could get into such a mess. He could lose everything, and for what?   
  
"I... I don't believe you"  
  
........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani's face paled as Birkett explained what was going on with her sister. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Jade and Max stood in stunned silence. Flynn. Flynn of all people. What possible motive could he have?  
  
"I've been asked to stay here with you guys... I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I get the information"  
  
Dani nodded. She was grateful not to be completely abandoned with the family. She'd asked after Rhys, but he was still in custody for tampering with Kane's brakes.   
  
"I'm going to give Mum a call... she'll want to know what's going on"  
  
She just needed one of her parents with them. She considered calling Beth at the farm, but she was still finding it hard to adjust to having a new mother figure. They all were. She'd call Scott too. He'd support her.   
  
"Ask if she'll come over here"  
  
Max was beginning to feel abandoned. First his father, then Shelley, then Rhys and now Kirsty had gone. The family was falling apart and there wasn't a thing to do to stop it. Dani nods  
  
"Yeah... we'll see"  
  
Dani went to pick up the phone as Birkett sat down awkwardly, feeling out of place in this family home. He'd much rather be doing real police work. Helping out at the Drop in Centre, but Carter had just brushed him off and left him to do the emotional stuff.   
  
........................  
  
Flynn appeared at the open door to the Drop in Centre, using Kirsty as a human shield. It was impossible for the armed police to get a clean shot. He held the gun up to her throat. His car wasn't far away. He could just about reach it without opening himself up to the police, but it was too risky. The only insurance he had was Kirsty.   
  
"Back off... or she dies" 


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Once again, I'm overwhelmed and flattered by all the reviews! THANK YOU!!!   
  
'i love music' - Pfffft... soooooo funny re. 'Unexpected return' (can you *feel* the sarcasm?!!!) :-p Nah, things have just been pretty hectic lately and I haven't been able to update quite as much as I'd have liked. Maybe one day I will get round to updating regularly!!! (and maybe one day pigs will fly? hehe)   
  
Anyway, two chaps within the week - surely that's impressive (for me, anyway!)   
  
***  
  
The armed men glanced towards Carter who was crouching behind one of the patrol cars with another unarmed detective. He debated the situation, before indicating for his men to retreat. The aim was for no one to get unnecessarily injured.   
  
"Mr Saunders, drop your weapon and put your hands above your head!"  
  
Flynn felt like laughing. As if he'd give up like that. At least his opponents seemed to be backing off.  
  
"No, you drop your weapons... I call the shots here, not you..."  
  
He pushed the gun harder into Kirsty's neck threateningly. Carter fiddled nervously with the pen in his jacket pocket, before nodding towards his men, who gradually placed their weapons to the ground.  
  
Flynn nodded victoriously, still clutching Kirsty tightly as he edged towards his car. A minute later they were inside, Kirsty made to climb over the drivers seat to save time. Flynn started the engine and spun the car round, before skidding out of the car park.   
  
"Thompson, get after them! I'll put a call out for backup!"  
  
The police sprung into action, reloading themselves into two marked vehicles. As they took pursuit, Carter brushed the dirt from his suit, straightening his tie and taking a look around the abandoned car park.  
  
..............................  
  
What had he done wrong? Kane tried to recall the last conversation he'd had with her. Had he said anything to upset her? If so, he couldn't work it out. She'd left him after those three words, the words that meant so much to him. He had promised everything would be alright eventually. The next thing he knew he was calling him up and his entire world had collapsed.   
  
He wasn't good enough for her, he had always known that, just as he had known that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He would never be the perfect guy, who had a decent job and money, who was able to give her all she wanted out of life. Perhaps she'd finally worked it out, perhaps she had decided she couldn't live with the strains of their complex relationship.   
  
Especially her family problems...Rhys in particular... maybe she blamed him for the family falling apart, for everything going wrong. Ultimately it was his fault. Dani, her Dad, everything.   
  
Or maybe she had just fallen out of love. It had happened so quickly, who was to say it couldn't be reversed just as unexplainably. One thing was for sure, without her, he was nothing. He had no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to make the most of life, his life would return to the meaningless existence that it had been before he had met her.   
  
But he had to face it. There was just so much going against them that it was surprising it had even lasted this long. However much he wanted to believe in the power of love, it seemed like everything else was outweighing it.   
  
..............................  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Flynn gazed ahead at the road, ignoring her. He hadn't even decided himself. He was instinctively heading towards the city, but he knew that Shelley may well be at the caravan park. That way her involvement with him would be less obvious. He knew her mind too well.   
  
"Flynn, why don't you just let me go?"  
  
"I can't do that..."  
  
His voice was mechanical now. No real threat in his voice. She could sense his own uncertainty. He glanced back in the mirror, flashing lights appearing again. Just as he thought he had lost them.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley knocked briefly on the door, before entering  
  
"Auntie Shelley!"  
  
Max threw his arms around her and Dani looked at her with immense relief. She would be able to support the family. She was one of the strongest women Dani knew.  
  
"I'm going to go and give Carter a call... see if there's any more news"  
  
Birkett left without so much as an acknowledgement from the family.   
  
"Mum, it's good to see you..."  
  
Jade tried to be civil, but if she was being honest her own mother seemed like a stranger now. She even looked awkward. Jade continued  
  
"...David not with you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
She didn't want to go into detail about their split. She was only here because she had to be, it would look wrong otherwise. She just hoped Flynn would have the sense to tie it all up when he could. If he had been foolish enough to tell Kirsty anything she would have to be dealt with. Her part in it being revealed was not a possibility.   
  
"...how about I get you all something to eat, you look starving"  
  
She headed towards the kitchen, wanting to keep occupied so she didn't have to play the role of emotional mother. They would be able to tell something wasn't right. Besides, Dani seemed to be holding the fort.   
  
..............................  
  
Kane stopped outside the Drop in Centre. All the lights were out and not a single car remained in the car park. His heart sank. He had been trying to convince himself there was a reason behind that phone call, that she had been forced into it. He had even had this vision of Flynn holding Kirsty hostage in there, making her say all of those things down the phone.  
  
He climbed out of the car, walking across to the door and trying it. It was locked, a job completed by Carter before his departure. At least it would stop vandals. Kane had a walk around the building, straining his eyes to see into the building. It all looked completely normal.  
  
No one was going to be there, he had to stop kidding himself. Kirsty would be at home, having reconciled with her family and Flynn would have been picked up by the cops. He was no longer needed, or even wanted, around there. He needed a break, just a couple of days away, to sort himself out. He couldn't deal with it all and he wasn't going to go home in fear of Scott lying in wait. That was one thing he didn't need. He strolled back to his car, starting the engine and preparing to leave for the city  
  
...........................  
  
Kirsty glanced at the wing mirror for the thousandth time in hope of seeing the police cars again. They had vanished ten minutes ago, along with her hope of rescue.   
  
They were heading towards the city, no doubt in search of Shelley, but it wasn't the time for questions. She just hoped her mother hadn't been consumed by the same madness as Flynn.   
  
...........................  
  
"Mum..."  
  
Shelley looked towards her eldest daughter, trying her best to look positive.   
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"...would you thing about going to see Dad"  
  
Shelley frowned, the aspect of entering a police station wasn't exactly appealing.  
  
"He wouldn't want me there"  
  
"I reckon it'd mean a lot to him Mum - I mean, just show him you still care... he's really down"  
  
"I'll think about it, love"  
  
Shelley walked through the back porch, out into the dark caravan park. There had been some sort of problems with the lights, but with Rhys away, and Dani left in charge, nothing had been done to fix them. She took out her phone and dialled out to Flynn's mobile. It rang ten times, before switching to voicemail.   
  
"Flynn, will you pick up the damn phone!"  
  
She glanced around anxiously to make sure no one was lurking around, listening.   
  
"When you get this message call me"  
  
She hung up angrily and marched back into the porch, slumping down on the seat, suppressing her anger.   
  
...........................  
  
He leant across his desk, grabbing the phone as it rang. Eventually there was information.   
  
"Carter"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
The voice on the other end was hesitant  
  
"Get on with it... did you stop them?"  
  
"We followed them onto the motorway heading to the city..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then they tuned off... well, we thought they did but... it turns out we were watching the wrong car"  
  
Carter's face was turning a dark shade of purple as he clenched his fists in exasperation  
  
"Are you saying we lost them?"  
  
The voice on the other end was reduced to a nervous whisper  
  
"Yes sir" 


	20. Chapter 20

CARAVAN PARK  
  
Back porch  
  
Birkett sat, twiddling his thumbs, not quite sure what to do with himself whilst he waited for news. He wasn't even entirely sure why Carter had left him there. It wasn't like Flynn was going to be stupid enough to hang around in the Bay and it wasn't like he'd be able to do much if he did pay them a visit anyway. He longed for the day where he was the one calling the shots, not running around after Carter.  
  
The distinct sound of a phone ringing interrupted his dreams for the future. Glancing around, he spotted a phone lying on the floor. He bent down, picking it up and debated with himself whether or not to answer. Birkett glanced around, unable to see or hear any sign of life nearby and pressed a button to accept the call.   
  
"Hello? This is Detective Const - "  
  
The end of the line went dead. He glanced at the display. The call was a recognised number, coming from a caller named only "F mobile"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He spun round, feeling guilty for creeping around. If it could be called creeping. Shelley snatched the phone from him  
  
"You had a call... whoever it was hung up"  
  
He looked at her nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have answered. It seemed to have had a personality changing effect on her. Her once motherly attitude had been replaced by a stony glare.   
  
..............................  
  
Rhys paced up and down the small cell. All he could do was think in that place, and all the thinking was driving him mad. Carter had passed by on his way out to inform him of the current situation involving Flynn. He was powerless to do anything about it, other than curse the police force for not doing their jobs properly, which didn't go down too well with Carter. He couldn't even look after his family properly whilst he was stuck in that place. And he didn't know when he'd ever regain his freedom, his control over his life. He only hoped he would be bailed pending the trial. Anything to try and get things back on track as much as possible. Just to sort things out. But Carter had told him there was nothing he could do until the morning, so he just had to sit tight.   
  
..............................  
  
Carter knocked briefly on the front door, which was stood open. Shelley appeared from the kitchen and Jade and Dani looked up from where they were sat on the couch. Max lurked in the hallway, listening into the conversation.   
  
"I know it's late to be calling..."  
  
"Have you got any news?"  
  
Shelley was alarmed by his sudden appearance. It was nearing midnight and none of the kids seemed able to get any sleep. And who could blame them? And she didn't want to go to bed, she had to keep her guard up.   
  
"Not as yet... there have been... complications"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Flynn and Kirsty have left the Drop In Centre... he was armed and there wasn't much we could do"  
  
"So where are they now?"  
  
Carter cleared his throat.   
  
"We're still trying to locate them"  
  
"Didn't you follow them?"  
  
Surely that was the logical thing to do. But Carter shook his head  
  
"We tried... things went a bit wrong - like I said, complications"  
  
His fingers twisted the edges of his shirt collar, mildly embarrassed by the stupidity of his officers but too proud to offer an apology. Shelley tried not to let her relief show.   
  
"Anyway, I thought I'd give Birkett a lift back to the station... Flynn's out of the area so there's no immediate danger and I reckon you all need some sleep...so where is he?"  
  
The last time Dani recalled seeing him was when he slipped outside for a breath of fresh air. He had never returned.   
  
"I don't know... I haven't seen him for the last hour..."  
  
Dani walked hurriedly out of the back door, taking a brief look up and down the caravan park before returning and shaking her head. Shelley interrupted the silence.   
  
"I remember now... he told me he was going back home - not much point him being around here anyway and he was exhausted"  
  
Carter frowned. Birkett wasn't half going to hear from him in the morning. He was new to CID but Carter had never thought he would be stupid enough to abandon a job in the middle. Especially when there was a crazed gunman on the loose.   
  
"Right..."  
  
He hesitated, before turning and leaving the house.   
  
..............................  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Phillips"  
  
He looked around the hotel reception. It was a nice place, one of the best in the city apparently. Why not spend the money if he had it? It was what Rose would have wanted. For him to enjoy the future. Besides, it wasn't like he had anyone else to spend it on.   
  
"I've put you in room twenty two"  
  
She slid the key across the counter and he took it, not waiting around.   
  
..............................  
  
Kirsty tugged at the rope typing her hands behind her back, connecting her the handle on the locked door. There was no way she could free herself, Flynn had obviously learnt some useful stuff in the army about tying knots. He lay asleep in the back of the car. They had had to stop before reaching the city as Flynn was nearly falling asleep at the wheel. Even he knew how dangerous that could be. So rather than risk checking into a hotel Flynn had decided to spend the night in the car. His snoring was already driving her mad, there was no chance of her getting any sleep. Ne thing was for sure, it was going to be a long night  
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Dani drained the last drops of her mug of coffee down her throat. She knew she needed sleep, but she wasn't going to get it anyway. Besides, she had to be there for Jade and Max. Shelley wasn't like she used to be at all. Her whole attitude had changed. All the care she was trying to show seemed somehow forced, every noise at the door tensed her up.   
  
"Hey Dan..."  
  
She looked up at Scott as he entered and smiled faintly  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get here yesterday... there were problems with Kit and Mum needed me at the farm"  
  
"You're here now... that's what matters"  
  
"Any news?"  
  
  
  
Dani shakes her head, trying to hold back tears.   
  
"The family's falling apart Scott..."  
  
"Look, I'm gonna take some time off work so I can be here for you"  
  
"No, you don't have to do that"  
  
"I want to... listen, I'm gonna give Kane a call and ask him to take care of things on the boat... I reckon he owes me a few favours"  
  
..............................  
  
Rhys signed his name on the line triumphantly. He was going home. Maybe not for ever, but they were releasing him on bail all the same. At least he could be there for his family, without sitting in the cell being useless. He wasn't due to appear in court for another three weeks.   
  
..............................  
  
HOTEL  
  
Kane collapsed back onto his bed, throwing down his phone and resisting the urge to trash the room. He'd tried to refuse to go into work but he knew he had to keep Scott on side. Besides, it was the only thing he had going for him. His dream job, it had to count for something. He was in a bad enough temper, and now he had to drive all the way back to the Bay to get into work.   
  
..............................  
  
Flynn started up the car. He had slept for longer than he had intended. The police could be closing in and he had wasted hours of precious time.  
  
Kirsty sat, arms folded, in the passenger seat. Her arms were marked by the rope that had tied her arms all night and they had started to sting. The night had been one of the most uncomfortable of her life and exhaustion was starting to take over.  
  
Flynn frowned. A car was approaching them on the other side of the road, badly driven, and Flynn muttered something under his breath about troublesome youths being taught a lesson, resisting the urge to take a shot at the driver. Without warning, the other car swerved slightly, colliding with Flynn's wing mirror, provoking him to swear viciously.   
  
Using Flynn's distraction, Kirsty jerked her car door open and threw herself out, not caring about the possible risks. He hadn't even thought to lock the doors, some criminal he'd turn out to be. Flynn looked across the car, having no time to respond. Stepping onto the brake, he gathered his thoughts, before accelerating again. She wasn't worth stopping for.  
  
Kirsty groaned as she rolled to a halt a couple of metres away from the roadside, attempting to sit up and get her bearings.   
  
The other car had come to a stop now and the driver climbs out, also recovering from the shock of the incident. Snapping out of the daze he had been in whilst behind the wheel. Noticing the crumpled figure by the roadside he walked over, hoping he hadn't been to blame for the incident. Another in a long line of his mistakes. His eyes widening in shock as he saw who it was.  
  
"Kirst... what happened?"  
  
Kirsty couldn't quite believe it was him. Of all the people in the world it could be, it had been Kane that had caused the accident. He knelt by her side, instinctively taking her hand, his voice full of concern.   
  
"Flynn... he..."  
  
She was too choked up to explain the whole sorry story. That it had been Flynn who shot Kane, that he had kidnapped her, not to mention Shelley's involvement. She was just overcome by relief, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she came to terms with what could have happened.   
  
"I know... I know"  
  
She collapsed into his arms as he stroked her hair gently, everything else in the world becoming irrelevant. But he just had to know.   
  
"Kirsty... the phone call..."  
  
He forced himself to pull back slightly, desperate for an explanation.   
  
"Flynn made me... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."  
  
She clung to him, wishing that the past hours of her life had never happened.   
  
"Shhhh... Look, I'm going to get you back home Babe... you don't have to explain now"  
  
He could see how upset she was. How traumatised she had been by the whole drama. However much he desired an explanation he couldn't bring himself to put her through it. Once she got home she could relax. Rhys was likely to have been released on bail and she'd even have her mother there to look after her. 


	21. Chapter 21

This is where realism takes a sky-dive... be warned... ;-)))  
  
***  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Sally knocked anxiously at the door, which was answered almost immediately by Jade, followed closely by Dani.   
  
"Sally... hi"  
  
She smiled weakly.   
  
"I suppose you've all heard... Flynn"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Dani was blunt, eying Sally with suspicion. Maybe she was in on it to. Flynn couldn't be working alone. And if Flynn was one of the bad guys, anyone could be.   
  
"I'm so sorry, about everything... I have no idea why he would..."  
  
Her voice broke slightly and she broke off. Flynn, her husband, had been involved in all sorts and she hadn't had a clue. Everything had been so normal, she hadn't realised the pain and destruction that Flynn was causing. Maybe she had just been too preoccupied with Leah and the plans for the surrogacy.   
  
"Here, sit down"  
  
Shelley motioned Sally towards the couch, knowing that this was no time to blow her cover.   
  
"I'll get you a cup of tea"  
  
The crowd looked across the room as the door rattled open and Rhys appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Dad!" "Rhys!"  
  
All attention was diverted to him and he forced a smile, overwhelmed by the attention but all too aware that all was not over. He had been briefed about the situation by the officer who had driven him over, another of Carter's henchmen.   
  
"They bailed me this morning"  
  
Dani hugged him, immense relief flooding over her. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She'd never forget how he had looked back in that police cell, all the life gone from his face. At least now he appeared stinger, whether or not he was it was hard to tell.   
  
"You should have called, I'd have picked you up"  
  
"I fancied the walk... just to clear my head"  
  
His eyes froze on Shelley.   
  
"Thanks for coming... you know, supporting the kids"  
  
She nodded, forcing a smile back at him. What she ever saw in him she had no idea.  
  
..............................  
  
Carter replaced the handset onto the phone on his desk, sitting back in his chair worriedly.   
  
"Trouble sir?"  
  
"Maybe... that was Birkett's wife"  
  
"Wife?... he kept that quiet"   
  
"Hmmm... apparently he never went home last night"  
  
"You think something's happened?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He recalled the conversation at the caravan park again. There had been something about the whole situation that had seemed odd. The way in which Shelley was behaving.   
  
"Send a couple of cars around to the caravan park... something isn't right... I know it"  
  
And Birkett wouldn't have chosen to walk home from the caravan park, not if he was exhausted.   
  
"Yes sir"  
  
And he wouldn't have left without his coat. It had still been draped across the back of the sofa.   
  
"And send the armed response unit... I'm going to get over there too"  
  
He leapt up from his seat, grabbing his car keys. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? Of all the things to miss it had to be the coat. It had been right under his nose. His superiors weren't going to like it.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley walked back into the back porch, composing herself to face another tedious session of playing the good mother. She froze in the doorway as she heard her daughter's voice. Kirsty. Her heart was already thudding as she strained to try and hear if Flynn was with her. Tried to determine what was going on. She scowled as she recognised Kane's voice. Something about picking Kirsty up on the way back to the city.   
  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Kirsty smiled weakly as Rhys rushed to her side by the door. Kane just felt out of place.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Her legs were still shaking and Kane's arm seemed to be the only thing supporting her  
  
"I... I just need to sit down"  
  
Kane glanced nervously around at the family. The journey back with Kirsty had been quite possibly the longest of his life. She had just stared out of the front windscreen, her face colourless. Recalling the events of the last day. All he could do was tell her everything would be alright. He looked around the room. Dani couldn't make eye contact and clung to Scott's for protection, Jade stared stonily at him and Rhys stood purposely in his way, forbidding him access to the house. Max watched intently as the scene unfolded. This drama could make a good book.   
  
"I think you ought to go now"  
  
Rhys looked determinedly at Kane, speaking through gritted teeth so as not to upset Kirsty with his anger. Rhys held out his arm to his daughter with every intention of sidelining Kane.   
  
"I don't suppose there's... any chance of me renting a van?"  
  
Rhys' expressionless face gave him the answer he was looking for before Rhys even opened his mouth.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Dad... please just let him stay for a while... I need him"  
  
Her Mum and Flynn. She still couldn't believe it. Trying to kill Kane. Having every intention of getting rid of her. Her own mother of all people. Kane had been nothing but supportive all the way back. She had been so grateful for him not pressuring her into saying anything. Just his company had calmed her down. She had been dreading facing the family. Revealing the truth about Shelley. She and Flynn were probably together by now. Planning their escape from Australia.   
  
Rhys took a deep breath, already feeling nauseous at the thought of letting Kane into the same house where he had violated his other daughter only a couple of years before, and nodded, glancing for a split second at Dani apologetically. Kane helped Kirsty across to the couch before standing back, his eyes wandering around the room, avoiding looking at anyone by choosing to examine the decoration.  
  
Rhys sat down next to Kirsty, trying to ignore Kane as best he could.   
  
"Flynn... did he hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head numbly. She just couldn't find the words. The shock had taken everything out of her.   
  
Rhys looked at hr, his concern growing.   
  
"What happened... did he tell you why he did it...?"  
  
Kirsty looked him in the eye.   
  
"Mum..."  
  
Shelley made herself visible, walking across from the kitchen as she heard that word. The word that confirmed her fears. Flynn had been stupid enough to tell her about them. Rhys looked at Kirsty in confusion before looking back to Shelley, the reality finally sinking in. Pieces of the jigsaw slotting together.   
  
"Shell...?"  
  
She smirked.   
  
"Sorry Rhys... I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought you did"  
  
She had got that right. This wasn't the woman he had married. The woman that he had spent twenty years of his life with. He could see that in her eyes.   
  
He strode across the room towards her and she produced a gun, laughing gently.   
  
"Oh Rhys... you always were naïve..."  
  
"But why...?"  
  
"Because you're pathetic Rhys... you couldn't stop this family falling apart... I had to do something to stop... him"  
  
She picked up her bag, gun waving in the direction of Kane.   
  
"Goodbye Rhys"  
  
She walked towards the door, pausing for a split second as she walked through the door, taking a single shot back into the room as she left.   
  
..............................  
  
RAAF Richmond. Flynn read the sign ahead of him as he slowed the car down, stopping a couple of metres from the barrier. A uniformed guard approached his car and he wound down his window, glancing briefly at the mirror to ensure he looked respectable.   
  
"Doctor Saunders"  
  
He raised his doctors bag from the passenger seat, using his professional voice.   
  
"We haven't called for a doctor"  
  
"I've been informed one of the officers has been having problems with his heart"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to be unable to let you in until I get authorisation"  
  
He turned, intending to go and radio for authorisation. Flynn shouted after him.   
  
"He could be dead by then... do you really want that on your conscience?"  
  
The man hesitated, before replying reluctantly.  
  
"Alright... but I'll have to see your ID"  
  
"Here"  
  
The soldier glanced at the card, nodding, and went to raise the barrier. Flynn drove into the grounds, smiling faintly as he made way for the runways. It had been a long time since he'd flown, but he'd manage.   
  
..............................  
  
Shelley reversed the car, swinging it around and stepping on the accelerator. Out of nowhere a convoy of police cars skidded to a halt around her, blocking her in.   
  
"Stop right where you are Mrs Sutherland"  
  
She looked around as armed officers made themselves visible. She raised her hands, allowing her gun to fall to the ground. Finally accepting the inevitable. The moment the gun hit the floor the police were on top of her and she felt the cold metal of handcuffs clicking into place around her wrists.   
  
She looked up as Carter stood, arms folded, a successful smirk on his face. They may not have located Flynn, but things seemed to be running well.   
  
"Take a look in the car Jenkins"  
  
He nodded towards two of his officers who approached Shelley's car as he turned to walk back to his own car, in dire need of a smoke.   
  
"Sir"  
  
He turned to face Jenkins, pale faced and staring into the car boot. Carter walked casually over to the open boot of the car, looking solemnly into the boot at the crumpled figure within. 


	22. Chapter 22

NOTE: realism isn't my strongest point in this chap... tend to go a wee bit OTT... but Flynn had to be taken out with a bang... :-/   
  
***  
  
Birkett groaned as Jenkins gingerly removed the bag covering his face. He hoped and prayed it wasn't Shelley again. She wouldn't let him live, not after he had worked out her involvement. It had just been too dangerous for her to kill him on the spot. She had her gun but a shot couldn't be disguised. Maybe she had returned with one of the kitchen knives.  
  
He looked up nervously, eyes widening as he saw Carter and Jenkins leaning over him and his gag was removed.  
  
"Are you alright mate?"  
  
He looked around, disorientated, nodding numbly and attempting to get out of the boot. His legs weren't functioning like they used to. A night in that boot and he must have looked a state.  
  
"Easy..."  
  
Carter assisted him as he stumbled forward.   
  
"...I think we'd better get you inside"  
  
He turned to the officers still stood, awaiting further instructions.   
  
"Take Mrs Sutherland back to the station... I'll interview her myself when I get back... It won't do any harm for her to spend some time in the cells"  
  
Carter heard a cry coming from the direction of the house. A plea for help.  
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
"I'm fine, really"  
  
"How can you be fine?! You've been shot"  
  
There was no doubt Shelley was aiming for Kane when she took her departing shot. It was a relief she wasn't such as good shot as Flynn, otherwise the shot could have been fatal at that range.   
  
Kane glanced around. Max and Dani were trying their best to keep their distance and Jade had dashed outside, pale-faced at the sight of blood. They were able to hear sirens, so they could only guess that help was nearby. Rhys was on the phone, hastily calling for an ambulance for his arch-rival. Kirsty pressed a wad of tissues into his shoulder, trying to stem the blood flow as best she could.   
  
He gazed at her, so grateful to have her there. He didn't care about the pain and it wasn't like he was a stranger to blood.   
  
"What?"  
  
She caught his eyes.   
  
"Nothing"  
  
He smiled to himself, not quite believing how lucky he was to have her. She was the first person in his life ever to be that concerned about him, to look at him in a way that told him that she cared, that she was suffering with him. She continued to nurse the wound as Jade re-entered, bringing with her several police officers.   
  
..............................  
  
Shelley was led into a dingy cell by the custody sergeant and slumped down onto the makeshift bed, which was more like a solid bench than a bed, as the door clanged shut behind her. The officers footsteps faded away and she was left alone. Well, not entirely alone. There was someone in the next cell shouting obscenities at the top of his voice, his fists thumping on the door. She couldn't blame him, she was already starting to get claustrophobic. This was all Flynn's fault. She should have known he wasn't capable of handling the pressure. Whether she would ever get to confront him about letting Kirsty go was looking doubtful.   
  
..............................  
  
Flynn strapped himself into the pilot's seat, passing a look over each of the dials. It all looked fairly familiar. Thankfully it hadn't changed much since his day. He'd only flown a couple of times before, before he had decided the air force wasn't for him and had transferred to the army.  
  
After examining the controls he felt confident enough to start the machine up. The plane roared up the runway and he gently pulled one of the levers towards him. Within seconds, he was airborne. Free.   
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
Wilson entered the room, smiling briefly at the young couple who sat, side by side on the bed.   
  
"Hmmm... I just can't keep away"  
  
That hospital was becoming a second home to him. He'd spent more time there than he'd spent at home as a kid, and even now he seemed to be living there. How much longer would it be until someone actually succeeded in killing him?   
  
"Let's have a look"  
  
Kane removed the cloth from his shoulder and Wilson bent down next to his patient to examine the injury.   
  
"Your second gunshot of the month... impressive... well, it's a clean wound... not too much damage done... should be able to fix you up in no time..."  
  
"Shame, so I won't be spending another few weeks being fed the gourmet meals they dish up in this place?"  
  
The downside was returning home. To Rose's place, well, his place now. Scott would most likely have taken over already and turned the house into crime central. Rose would be turning in her grave.   
  
..............................  
  
Flynn glanced behind him. A couple of fighter jets were gaining on him. Under precise orders to get him out of the sky. Communication with the pilot had been lost and a stray plane couldn't be tolerated in that day and age.   
  
Flynn could hear bullets whizzing past. He knew only too well he was no match for them. A few more shots at him and Flynn could smell burning.   
  
"We got him"  
  
Flynn's aircraft burst into flames as it plummeted towards the ocean. The other aircraft turned and headed for home. They could send a team out later to recover the wreckage. 


End file.
